


Pink rebellion a Steven Universe Au - Collab with pleaseleavemealoneno

by orphan_account, Pleaseleavemealoneno (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 39,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pleaseleavemealoneno
Summary: The earth is split into two half's The gem Homeworld and the peaceful land of the humans. What separates them is a wall built by gems to keep organics out. The gem empire conquers planets all over the galaxy whilst the humans are content. The diamonds see the humor in these creatures but when a human accidentally hurts their precious Pink the Diamonds decide to wipe them off of their planet





	1. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Pink diamond ran through the halls of the diamond palace, today was the day she would finally sneak out and see the humans! She had always wanted to talk to them but the others said it was forbidden and for years Pink wanted to be just like them. “ My diamond!” Came a cry. It was her pearl Well, not really her pearl it was whites but she had given her the pearl after taking pinks away. “Pearl? What are you doing here!” Pink exclaimed in a whisper. “ My dia-I mean white diamond instructed me to follow you everywhere unless another diamond said I must stay.” The pearl stoically replied. “ But I’m a diamond and I told you to leave!” Pink Yelled before covering her mouth remembering she wanted to sneak out. “ That’s not what I mean my diamond” the pearl replied rolling her eyes. “Ugh whatever just don’t say anything to the others”pink commanded. “ You are trying to sneak out aren’t you? Guards block every means of escape and they won’t let you out despite you being a diamond” the pearl said sneering “ I will make a way out” Pink huffily said. The pearl sighed “ If you are sooo determined to leave the palace walls then you will have to disguise yourself” she said. “ But as what?” Pink said leaning against a wall in almost defeat. The pearl was caught in thought for a moment, then it hit her. “ You could….Shapeshift into a quartz!” The pearl exclaimed whilst at the same time projecting such a notion from her gem , she was too busy saying so to notice pink had already done so and as she opened her eyes to look at her diamond she saw nothing. “ My diamond?” She called confused. “ Down here” came the reply and pearl lowered her gaze. Before her lay a beautiful ordinary rose quartz soldier. “Oh stars we are really doing this” the pearl remarked reality finally dawning on her. “Yes we are” was pinks happy reply as she grabbed the pearls arm and ran really fast, just before they got to the guards pink stopped running and looked at the pearl “ hmmm if you go out like that the guards will be suspicious you’ll need to change your form” Pink concluded and the pearl did so sighing. “There ...better my diamond?” Was the pearls reply. “ much” pink said smiling. The two walked right past the guards onto the warp pad which would take them to the prime kindergarten - the oldest kindergarten in homeworld and the one on the edge of the border between gems and humans. Said border had crystal walls made from gem harvesting and Amethyst and jasper soldiers walking along the top. Pink noticed and decided to make a scene “ Hey ! I think I see a human over our side of the wall!” She Yelled and everyone turned to her , they looked to where she was pointing and ran. “ yes” pink said pleased with the pandamonium she had just created and quickly floated over the wall and hid in nearby bushes. When she was sure she wouldn’t be spotted she and pearl moved deeper into human land. “Wow...I’ve never seen these...things before have you pearl?” Pink asked . The pearl looked in awe as well “ No my diamond these ..things are quite strange” she replied and pink put her hands on pearl face “ Pearl...you’re gonna get us in trouble” she said in a sing song voice “ Sorry My...Quartz?” The pearl replied and pink smiled. Pink ran and looked around “ Wow pearl I didn’t know anything could be this amazing!” She Yelled. She put her face down to the crystal clear liquid and sipped. She felt an amazing cool feeling as the liquid ran down her throat. “ my diamond?!” The pearl exclaimed concerned for her diamond “ I’m fine..I’m fine” Pink said waving her off and laughing. Suddenly they see gem like creatures come to the lake and get water in jugs “ Pearl….are those?” Pink exclaimed her eyes shining “ Humans Yes my diamond” the pearl confirmed “ I love them….” Pink stated and pearl rolled her eyes. The humans noticed the two standing there and waved , pink happy waved back. This lead one of the humans to approach them “ Hello.. you must be from the shiny kingdom over the wall” the human said it’s deep voice booming. “Oh yes we are we came to see what life is like on this side of the wall and so far it’s incredible!” Pink exclaimed “We are having a party . You shiny ladies are invited” he said smiling “ We would love to come!” Pink Yelled. “Excellent come with me” the man said and they followed the humans to a village full of people and life “ Wow...this is amazing” pink said smiling “thank you shiny curly lady, what do you think shiny parrot lady?” The man asked turning to pearl. Pearl was obviously suprised that the human was talking to her but then again humans were simple creatures and not as elite as gem kind even a pearl was above them in status “It’s….nice” the pearl squeezed out. To say she wasn’t enjoying herself was an unstatment . It wasn’t that she didn’t find it beautiful but it was the fact that when the diamonds discover pink and her missing , they will be punished and pearl couldn’t imagine what. She had never been punished by her diamond, she was perfect , she had to be to serve the flawless diamond. “Ahh I see parrot lady doesn’t talk much … we have people like that too come sit sit” the human said pointing at a table. Pink looked at pearl happily but before pearl could say that they should be getting back items were placed in front of them. “ These are mangos, we couldn’t see any in shiny city so have some” another human spoke , this human was very thin like a pearl and had neat braided hair. She was very normal until pink noticed her middle was HUGE. “ Um thank you...say why does your belly stick out like that?” Pink asked to which the human laughed “ I’m am carrying a baby it won’t be long now till it’s ready to come out” “ so it’s like incubation in our kindergartens” Pink concluded amazed at what humans could do with their bodies. Pink then grabbed a mango and bit into it smiling as a weird taste filled her senses. “ wow this is amazing” she ate all of it but her pearl only picked at the plate. Then the empty and not so empty bowl were taken away and a small human came up to them “We are about to partake in the festival of flowers do you want to come with us fancy lady?” It asked “ Sure!” Pink exclaimed “ My diamond we really should be heading back” pearl cut in uneasy “ Pearl don’t worry we will be fine trust me” Pink reassured but pearl didn’t feel any better. They followed the humans into the woods again and saw flowers. The young human took pink by the hand and lead her into a group of people who put flower crowns and necklaces on her , they did the same with pearl although she did not have the same delighted smile as pink. “ Now we search for flowers” the young human explained and pink nodded she walked into the woods and found a flower different from the rest. “ Humans!” She Yelled And they all came running .the male one she had talked to answered “ yes shiny lady?” He asked “ what flower is this?” She asked pointing to it. The human looked , it was a delicate flower with a green stem and pointy bits on it , it was pink in colour at the top and looked like a round circle of layers. “ I don’t know… we have never seen flowers like this before” the human said “ oh so you don’t have a name for it ?” Pink said disappointed “No...what’s your name shiny lady?” The human asked “ Uh it’s pi-Rose…..Rose Quartz...that’s my name” pink answered “ then as chief of the village I officially name this flower the Rose after our special friends from over the wall!” The human exclaimed. After some cheering pearl pulled her aside. “ My diamond we need to go now” pearl said anxiously “ Ok Ok fine we will go now….Bye Humans!” She says and the humans say bye. Pink and pearl approach the wall quietly and unseen , pink uses her powers to make a passageway from the human side of the wall to the gem side making sure to cover it up. They warp back to the palace and go to her room where pink shapeshifts back. As soon as she sits on her throne the diamonds come barrelling into the room. 

“ PINK!”


	2. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Pink groans as her Moms march towards her thankfully her crazy grandma, White isn't there. Both her mom's storms towards her looking not very pleased, while her pearl pretends to be staring at something off in the distance. "What do you want?" Pink groaned clearly annoyed, Yellow crossed her arms "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OVER THE WALL!?" Yellow yells. Pink pretends to be clueless and states" Like a billion and one times", Blue questions "then why were you just there when we have clearly stated it is forbidden, Pink?". "What on homeworld do you mean I haven't been to the earth side", Pink says trying to sound convincing but her Moms don't buy it. "We saw you pink the both of us we saw you climb over the wall, care to explain?" says Blue pink giggles and says" Well I just wanted to practice climbing Mom what's the harm in that?" Blue says to pink starting to get annoyed " The wall is very tall we told you not to climb it because if you fell you could have cracked your gem or worse..." Pink rolls her eyes "But I'm a diamond mom and I've seen building fall on you and you didn't even poof! pink exclaims. "That is because we are fully grown you're still growing your gem isn't as strong as us that's why you are smaller than us, that's why you need sleep, that's why you need to eat!" Blue yells "But you guys never went through this stage you just poofed out of the ground all powerful and smart unlike me! Pink yells, "We have been over this Pink you are a special case how you were created is not how we were created" Blue states calmly while Pink just crosses her arms and looks at the ground. Blue says to Pink "Once when your mother and I were out for a walk a meteor fell we could both tell that there was something very special about the meteor, instead of just placing an injector on it we decided to do a different method we both used our abilities to start the incubation process. We spend centuries using our abilities to give you the nutrients you needed and one day the meteor cracked and their you were screaming and crying, we learned very quickly that your gem was easy to crack and that you still needed nutrients and sleep. Unlike the other gems you grew over time you started off so tiny I could just carry you in my hand, you couldn't do anything by yourself but cry, and drink the nutrient potion we made at first but slowly you learned how to walk and talk". "Ok, ok! I know you've told me over a million times how I came to be, mom" Pink interrupts. Yellow rolls her eyes and lightly smacks her upside the head, "Hey!" Pink exclaims, Yellow glares and says sternly "Do not interrupt your mom when she is speaking". With two sets of eyes returning to look at her, Blue continues " So as you can see Pink you are very different from the average gem that's why you cannot do dangerous stuff like climb the wall, you are still delicate even more so than a pearl". Yellow adds "You are also supposed to tell us if you want to go out of the palace so either we accompany you or send a guard with you and you are in no way allowed to go to earth". "Wait! what makes you think I went to earth? Pink says defensively. "Oh please Pink how stupid do you think we are we knew right away when we saw you climb over the wall" states Yellow. "But you have no proof! Pink says. Blue turns to her daughter's pearl and says "Pearl show us your memories "Pearl looks at pink sadly and shows Blue and Yellow her memories. Yellow says "I think we've seen enough", Blue sighs and says to pink "You know why you are not allowed on earth it's very dangerous with all the wild animals they could easily shatter or crack your gem and we wouldn't even know". Yellow adds “And disguising yourself as a soldier is unbefitting of a Diamond” “Well you never said I couldn't!” pink complains Blue nods her head and agrees “ True we never did say you could but now we are saying you can not shapeshift and impersonate another gem”. “WHY?” Pink asks, Because we said so!” Yellow responds. “That's not fair!” Pink screams Yellow says sternly to Pink "Pink enough! You will be punished for your actions today and hopefully, you will learn to stay out of trouble." Yellow grabs Pinks arm...


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is punished for her escape to earth how will she cope?

And puts her in a dark room with a single slit window. “ Now as punishment sit here and think about what you’ve done!” Yellow booms “ WAIT! Mom!” Pink yells but to no avail as the door slams shut and pink hears yellows footsteps getting fainter. “ No fair…I only went out for a little bit and they put me in time out!” She mumbled sitting down against the wall. “ I need to get out but how?” She said thinking out loud. She jumps up to the window and holds on but swiftly loses her grip and falls...Hard. “ ow” she moaned and sat up. “I guess I’m just stuck here”.

“ I’m glad she got back safe and sound” Blue said speaking to Yellow. She didn’t know what she would do if Pink had gotten hurt. “ I know , I don’t know what got into her though” yellow replied also relieved. “Where is She now? I want to talk to her” blue says “ In the time out room” yellow replies .”Oh….yellow you don’t think we were too harsh on her do you?” Blue asks “ No..blue I think we did alright Pink is a growing gem and we have to discipline her so that one day she will be a great diamond we can be proud of” yellow said placing a hand on blues shoulder. “I guess you are right yellow I just don’t like seeing her upset is all” blue replies leaning on yellow. “I don’t like seeing it either blue remember that, Now I must be going to check on my colonies be careful ok?” Yellow says as she leaves and blue diamond nods before turning to her pearl and pinks pearl “ Pink Pearl go to Pink Diamond and tell her she can come out in a few hours if she says sorry and promises never to go outside the wall again” blue commands “ Yes My diamond” The pearl replies before scurrying off. 

“I should have never gone out ….All I ever wanted to do is make you guys proud” Pink said . She was still alone but she was talking to blue and yellow. She then began to sing:   
“Maybe I make things a mess  
And maybe you're right to have doubts in me  
Maybe, but nevertheless  
If you for once could just trust me  
Just this once let me come through for you  
The way that you want me to  
Let me make you proud  
Let me show you the best in me  
Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall  
And when I return  
And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be  
Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all  
Sure, I've made lots of mistakes  
I know that I've disappointed you  
Still, though, whatever it takes  
I'm gonna fix it, just watch me  
Just you wait, I'll make it up to you  
If it's the last thing I ever do  
I will make you proud  
I will make you have faith in me  
I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past  
I will save the day  
And come back here triumphantly  
'Cause I long for that look of  
surprise when you see your child rising at last  
The pride in your eyes when you see your Child rising at last!”

Pink twirled and was smiling a projections of blue and yellow when all of a sudden there is a knock and she jumps and the projections quickly disappear . The door opens and it is revealed to be her pearl. “ My diamond” she says pulling up the salute “ Blue diamond has instructed me to tell you that you will be allowed out in a couple of hours if you apologise and promise never to go out again” she continues “ What?! A few hours! But I want to come out Now!” Pink screams stomping her foot . She races towards the door “ Let me speak to my mom right now!” She screams at the pearl who looks uncomfortable “ I’m sorry my diamond but I cannot do that” the pearl says and she steps back and shuts the door just in time for pink to crash into it gloriously “ Ouch” pink moans before falling on the floor. “ ugh I’m never going to get out of here” She moans leaning against the door. 

A few hours later

“Pink do you understand what you’ve done?” This was yellow. Pink had been escorted out of the cell with a full party of amethyst soldiers and her pearl. She was now standing before her two moms who were looking very scary. “ Yes” Pink said looking at her feet. “We won’t send you back if you apologise” Blue says “And if you promise never to go there again” Yellow adds “ Fine” Pink buffs rolling her eyes “ Pardon?” Yellow says eyebrows raising “ I promise to never go out there again and I’m sorry that I did. Happy now?” Pink asks “ Yes much pink now come here” Blue says extending her hand , pink climbs on it and blue cuddles the small diamond to her face “ I love you my little Diamond” Blue says cooing “ I love you too Mom” Pink replies smiling. “You two really are too sentimental” yellow comments and pink turns to her much to blues dismay “ Mother do you want to have a hug too?” Pink asks and yellow blushes and turns away “ Fine whatever if that makes you happy just erm don’t do that again” Yellow replies joining the cuddle


	4. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

After the cuddle, they have dinner well… Pink has dinner while Yellow and Blue watch her and talk with each other. After dinner, they left Pink in the care of her pearl and other gems while they manage their colonies. Pearl walks up to Pink “I’m sorry I got you in trouble and I didn't help you get out of the cell, but I have to listen to your moms orders” Pearl says. “But why? I’m a diamond and you're my pearl, Yellow pearl doesn't need to listen to me at all or mom only mother why is it that you have to listen to them…” Pink complains. Pearl responds with “You know the reason you may be a diamond but they have more authority than you I was given to you to keep an eye on you…” Pink sighs while Pearl continues “I shouldn't have let you go over the wall it is my fault, as well as I, gave you the idea to shapeshift, I am going to be punished as well…” Pink is surprised and asks her pearl “Wait really? I’m not the only one who gets in trouble?” Pearl giggles and answers “Of course, not my Diamond your quite lucky actually as most gems if they disobey… get shattered or worse sometimes they will be given a second chance if the diamonds are in a good mood but usually not so…” Pearls answer sends a shiver through Pink’s body “There has to be some other way they do with unruly gems…” Pearl stutters out “Well the lenient punishment is usually getting poofed or demoted I guess…” Pink continues asking “So uh what are they going to do with you?” Pearl responds sadly “ After they come back they will poof me and send me to work under White Diamond in return you will get her old Pearl which The diamonds feel will do a better job at keeping you in line” Pink trying to be slightly optimistic says “Well it doesn't seem that bad your still be here right? Pearl says in an even more sadder tone “That's not all... I was meeting White and she told me she will strip me of my identity all my memories will be lost and I will become her puppet…” Pinks face goes from force smile to utterly horrified she tries to reassure her pearl saying “Don’t worry I will get my moms to change their mind hopefully… Mom and Mother have a hard time ignoring me when I give them my best sad pleading face and call them mommy and mama, I don't know if it will work but I can try” Pearl smiles at Pink and says “My diamond why don't you play with your toys I'm sure your bored just talking and I would love to not dwell on this subject”. Pink asks Pearl “What should I play with Pearl?” Pearl thinks and responds with “Well you can draw, build, play house, play with dolls, Make a fort or combine them all and use your imagination!” Pink exclaims “Pearl that's a great idea c’mon lets get started!” When Yellow and Blue return home to wish Pink a goodnight they come back to their house a total mess with toys scattered all around. Yellow puts one foot in the door and slips on a toy she yells out “PINK!”. Hearing her name Pink runs into the foyer to see her mom helping her mother stand back up she doesn't watch her step and also slips. “PINK!” Blue says worried she lets go of Yellow causing Yellow to fall again and goes to check if Pink is alright. “Wow, thanks for the help Blue” Yellow mutters under her breath and gets up she looks at Pink and asks “Pink why are your toys all around the house?” Pink sheepishly replies “Sorry mother I was just about to pick them up and return them to my room” Yellow sighs and leaves the room. Blue smiles at Pink and says “Pink it's time for bed!” Pink pouts at the thought of going to bed while blue does a little laugh at Pinks antics “C’mon into PJs with you.” Pink grumbles and heads to her room to put on her PJs and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Blue and Yellow come in when Pink is already in her bed and tuck her in they both give her a good night hug and Pink says happily “I love you mom and mother” Bother her parents say “We love you too” with Yellow adding “even if you're a pain sometimes”. Blue nudges Yellow and Yellow says “What? Its True!” they both leave Yellow having no idea how that comment affected Pink. Pink keeps thinking about that comment and how her parents left her not even letting her talk to them for a few hours as she drifts to sleep and starts dreaming of not very pleasant dreams...


	5. Imitation is the highest form of flattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink thinks she needs to prove herself as a diamond so she does something drastic

Pink looked around , she heard voices. She was in a pitch black place floating aimlessly with no real direction. She decided to float toward the voices and saw Yellow Diamond And Blue Diamond talking. “ Pink is such a joke” Yellow Diamond Said “ I know I can’t believe we - Flawless Diamonds - Made such a thing” Blue diamond spoke. “I know even a Pearl is better than her” yellow comments “ We can’t keep such a failure around it is embarrassing on our behalf” Blue diamond said looking disgusted “I know but what can we do with her? She seems so sure of herself. She doesn’t even know how much of a failure she is.” Yellow Diamond replies “We can’t keep lying to her and pretending she’s something she’s not. We have to tell her the truth” Blue diamond spoke coldness in her voice. “And then we can shatter her that is what happens to gems who cannot fit the mould” Yellow diamond finished smirking. Pink was horrified at what they said “ I’m a failure?” She said causing the two to turn “ Pink” Yellow said stiffly her eyes narrowing “ Did you say I’m a failure?” Pink asks boldly clutching her gem. “Yes we did , I’m tired of keeping the truth from you” Blue diamond replied making pink reel back in shock “ But...how? Why?” Pink stammered out. “Look at yourself pink, you are too small you act far more human than gem and you are so childish. As to why you are like this we don’t know. It can’t be us we are flawless. We thought that comet was special but I guess it was not perhaps we should have just left it” yellow sneered. “ No...But-“Maybe if you acted more like a diamond then we wouldn’t be so ashamed of you Pink” Blue diamond said cutting pink off. As blue said that the floor seemed to swallow pink up and all she saw was her two moms glaring down at her.

Pink diamond woke up in Cold sweat just as Blue and yellow ran in the room “ Pink!” They shouted in unison “ Are you Ok?” Blue said “ Are you hurt?” Yellow asked “ we heard you scream” Blue explained “ Yeah...I’m fine I just had a bad dream Ok” Pink said huffing and rolling over.blue and yellow felt too uncomfortable to ask any more and decided to leave despite them knowing something wasn’t right. “Well Ok Pink...breakfast will be ready in an hour or two” Yellow said before leaving “ Bye Twinkle ” Blue diamond said “ Bye Mom” pink replied . As soon as the door closed pink dropped her fake smile and pouted. “ It was just a dream” she said to herself gripping her sheets. “But still Dream Mom was right, I have to act like a diamond so that they can feel proud of me” pink pushed her bed sheets aside and stood up with a look of determination on her face. She opened the door of her chambers and saw a new pearl standing outside . It was white pearl or her new pearl “ Hello My diamond” she said saluting “ Pearl tell Mother and Mom I’m hosting a ball this evening” Pink ordered and the pearl blinked “ who?” The pearl asked “ Blue and yellow diamond” pink said sighing and rolling her eyes. “ Yes my diamond at once” the pearl said smiling and running off . “ Now I just need to find the peridots and ask them a favour….” pink said smiling 

“So can you do it or not?” Pink asked the peridots who looked very scared to have a diamond in their presence “ Yes we can my diamond” a peridot spoke up “Also can the gloves and shoes make me look bigger and taller and look like yellow?” Pink asked “ of course my diamond” the peridots said saluting “ Amd can it be done by tonight?” Pink asked “ it can be done within the hour if my diamond desires it” A peridot spoke up “ Yeah that would be great” Pink said smiling and walking out the room. A few hours late the items were in her room and she picked them up. “ Now I just need to shapeshift” Pink said smiling as she altered her form. “ There! Much better!” She said smiling “ I look like a diamond now! I can’t wait to show yellow and blue ...No that’s not what a diamond would say” pink said correcting herself she then began to try and make her voice sound posh “ A diamond would say she looked very elegant and regal and that she looked forward to meeting her fellow leaders” she said talking to herself. She  
She then began to practise around the room and did so for hours in her limb enhancers right until the ball was starting. She raced to the ball room and stood outside the door she knew that yellow , blue and all the homeworld gems were already inside. “ let’s do this”she spoke.  
“Presenting the Overwhelming presence of Pink Diamond”


	6. Pink what are you doing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

White took one look at Pink and started to laugh her head off commenting “ Oh starlight your so funny! No wonder Blue and Yellow keep you around you are quite entertaining more than a pearl even! Well looks like you are good at something, making a embarrassment of yourself!” White continued laughing. Blue looked like she was shocked, terrified, worried and about to faint. Yellow was trying to restrain herself from attacking White it did not work, Yellow used all her strength and power to attack White using her lighting, screaming “WHITE STOP MAKING FUN OF PINK OR TRUST ME, YOU MAY FEEL THE MOST POWERFUL BUT YOUR POWER PALES IN COMPARISON WHEN IT COMES TO A MOTHER’S LOVE FOR THEIR CHILD!” After the initial shock of being attacked by Yellow, White collected herself and resumed her position while Blue and Yellow stood together looking at her. White would never admit this but she is afraid when Yellow and Blue go into mom mode as when they do they do not think rationally or care about appearances, White has no doubt in her mind that Yellow or Blue would fuse together to protect their precious little girl. White got up and left muttering to herself. Yellow looked at the audience “WHAT!?”, the gems stopped staring and looked at the ground. Yellow just rolled her eyes and looked at pink, “Pink, what on homeworld are you doing!?” After getting over the initial shock of seeing Yellow attack White when she made fun of her, she came to a realization that her plan wasn't working out that White was right she is a embarrassment she just started to cry and ran to her room. Blue called out to her but to no avail, Yellow and Blue look at each other and head to Pinks room. They listin through the door to hear Pink crying, Blue gently knocks on the door “Pink, open up please.” Blue says calmly. Pink yells through the door “NO! GO AWAY!”, Yellow and Blue look at each other again get more worried by the second. “Are you upset because of what White did? Pink don't pay any mind to White, I’m sure she doesn't mean it White just does not that the things she says sometimes hurt people” Yellow says. Pink continues to scream through the door “GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! AND I'M NOT BOTHERED BY WHAT WHITE SAYS! IM FINE! Blue sighs and says “Pink, we know that you are not ok, does this have anything to do with why you woke up screaming last night?”. “I’M FINE!’ Pink claims. Yellow is getting irritated and says sternly”Pnk we both know you are not fine, now OPEN THIS DOOR so we can talk!” Pink responds by yelling “NO! GO AWAY! Yellow has had enough and tries to open her door herself but finds it locked “PINK! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT BEFORE I BLAST YOUR DOOR OFF OF OUR STAR MAPS!”. Pink yells “F*CK OFF YELLOW! After hearing this Yellow goes from mildly irritated to livid. Blue sees that this isn't going anywhere and actually just making things worse, so she casts her aura to calm everyone down. Yellow starts to leave and turns to Blue “You deal with her I can't handle her right now” Yellow says to blue in a quiet whisper. After Yellow leaves Blue sighs, she blasts the door down and enters to see Pink in the middle of the room with her knees to her chest. Blue sits beside Pink and wraps her arm around her Pink says in a quiet tone “Mom please leave me alone, I just need to be by myself right now” Blue sighs and nods her head in understanding she leaves but not without lovingly kissing pink on the forehead and goes to find Yellow. She spots Yellow looking out of the window Yellow takes a quick glance of Blue and asks “Did you finally get through her?” Blue shakes her head and responds with “She wanted to be left alone so I let her, maybe she’ll figure herself out or at least calm down enough to talk”. “She called me Yellow” Yellow noted and adds “She also told me to F*ck off” Yellow starts crying a little. Blue smiles a little and says to Yellow” I’m sure she didn't mean it, Yellow, She's just upset and I guess really wanted to be left alone… ” 

“What would a mother not do for her child” Blue started to sing   
“What lengths would a mother not go” Yellow joins in  
“There's a bond that exists between mother and child  
With no end to how strong it can grow  
It's a promise for life between mother and child  
It begins from the moment of birth  
And your shaken to your soul”  
Pink finally comes out of her room to try and find her moms, she then hears them sing she stays behind the corner out of sight and listens as her moms continue to sing  
“With an ache you've never known  
And you look into their eyes  
And find your looking in your own

And there's a pain you can't imagine  
A special kind of torture you can feel  
A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you  
A past regret you can't heal  
And no one guesses all the while your praying  
That screaming little stranger in your arms  
Might just grow up and save you after all  
Might just grow up and save you after all”

Pink starts to cry again wondering if her moms means what they say, the diamonds start to smile slightly at each other and continue

“What would a mother not do for her child  
What heights would a mother not climb  
There's a bond the exists between mother and child  
And it only goes deeper with time  
It's a promise for life between mother and child  
And to break it there is no greater pain  
And your shaken to your soul  
With an ache that you can't erase  
Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face

And there's a pain you can't imagine  
The little talk that keeps you wide awake  
That somehow turns to bold determination  
That you won't ever make the same mistake  
And so you've got to feed your little future  
Assuring that her talent, poise and charm  
Might just grow up and save you after all  
Might just grow up and save you after all”

White enters on the other side of the room and also starts listing to their singing

“Some dreams die upon the vine  
Some they never have a chance  
Sweeter than the sweetest wine  
That mine becomes  
The Queen of France

And it's a relief you can't imagine  
It's filling every sinew, bone and nerve  
To that you can get out of this hell hole  
And finally live the life that you deserve  
And that you leave the past you knew would haunt you  
And all the regret you didn't show  
Might just grow up and save you after all  
Might just grow up and save you  
Might just grow up and save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child  
What lengths would a mother not go  
There's a bond that exists between mother and child”

Both the diamonds look at white before coldly sining

“Ah , but then again,  
How would you know?”  
White glances at them and leaves once again going back to her ship. Pink runs up to Yellow and Blue and embraces them both. Blue smiles down at Pink “Are you finally ready to talk about what's on your mind, my daughter? PInk nods. Yellow crosses her arms “Well get on with it so we can solve the problem faster, also once this is all done and we have it all sorted out, someone owes me a apologie” Blue lightly nudges Yellow and whispers into her ear “Not right now Yellow we finally got her to be willing to talk, don't make her upset again where she runs back into her room and hides” Yellow nods. Pink takes a deep breath and blurts out “Last night I had a nightmare where you hated me and wanted to shatter me!” Pink starts to sob. Blue faints from shock and Yellow decides to crouch down and place a hand over her looking worried, Pink starts to cry and doesn't try to hide it anymore. Blue has awaken and decided to sit next to pink wrapping her arm around her as they listing


	7. Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

“And you said if I acted like a diamond then you would like me! So..so I decided to act like a diamond and dress like a diamond and be a diamond to make you proud of me but it didn’t work and now I just look stupid” pink says in utter despair. “Pink….We love you for you. You will grow and become a diamond like us . You just have to be patient. We love you and we would never get rid of you. You don’t ever have to change yourself just to please us because you make us happy all on your own” Blue diamond said smiling at pink “Ok Mom” Pink said trying to cheer up. The diamonds talk for some more but then yellow and blue have to take care of some more urgent things. Pink is left alone, she looks at her mural and begins to feel sad again.   
“If I'm a diamond then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone even that's not enough  
There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes  
I thought that diamonds were hard though I feel I could break  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the gem I want to be  
I've been told my whole life what to do, what to say  
No one showed me that there might be some better way  
And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do  
The ground is sinking away I'm about to fall through  
Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somebody else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the gem I want to be  
To be the gem I want to be”   
She collapses on the floor and softly hums. “I wish I could be a better diamond...white is right I’m just a joke” she hears the door open and turns around to see her pearl “ Pearl….please tell yellow and blue that I am ready to start a sector colony. (AN like in Steven universe canon Pink is asking for a colony however a sector colony is not a planet it is a portion of a planet ruled over by a diamond . It is like the size of a country at most)” pink diamond orders her pearl. She will prove to her moms that she could handle it and then maybe they would give her a colony. She would prove the white that she wasn’t just entertainment but that she was a diamond and that she could pull her weight. 

“What were you doing white?” Yellow thunders “ I was only voicing my thoughts pink looked very humours as you my dear. I thought she liked to joke” the diamond responded “ She was trying to impress us! And you made her feel like nothing!” Blue diamond yelled. “ if all you came to do was rant at me I’m afraid you will have to lea-“ my diamonds” cut in pink pearl over white diamond “ Pearl...What are you doing here?” White demands “ Pink diamond has asked me to inform Yellow diamond and blue diamond of something” the pearl responded stoically “ which is?” Yellow asked “ That she would like her own sector colony and that she is ready for it” after a beat of shocked silence white diamonds laugh became the only thing audiable. “ If starlight wishes to run a sector colony then grant it. I want the wall extended and push back the human lands to fit in sector 27.” She spoke much to the horror of yellow and blue. “White No!” Yellow Yelled “ What are you thinking!” Blue shrieked “ If pink wishes to run such a thing then we must let her . We cannot allow her to be a waste of space forever and anyways if she fails perhaps it will be time that I mentor her instead of you two” White diamond calmly replied making yellow and blue go silent and scared . “ fine whatever I’ll make the arrangements” Yellow diamond spoke “ Yellow! I’ll make sure Pink can handle it” Blue diamond said also “ If she is a diamond like you two keep saying then I have no doubt that she will be able to complete such a trivial task. If she fails however I will remake her to MY liking” and with that white flicks her wrist and the two diamonds are encased in a bubble and sent away. 

“My diamond , it has been approved” pink turned at the news and squealed for joy. “ Thank you pearl!” She screamed hugging the pearl tight much to the pearls dismay. She turns around and smiles at the wall of all four diamond murals on it and sings   
“I will make you proud  
Get the answers and set you free  
Don't you worry, whatever it might take,  
I'm finding away

And i swear right now  
That no matter what comes of me  
Anybody who stands or stood in my path, they are going to pay  
They... will... pay” she pauses and turns to the pearl “I’m going to find out why I’m so wrong and then I’ll be the diamond they want and I won’t be a burden anymore!” She squealed . Running through the door “ My diamond! Please wait!” Pearl cried “ No Pearl we have to go to the starmaps room and then you can show me where I’m going to be colonising!” Pink squealed again. The pearl had to run after her but somehow managed to pull ahead and open the door for pink. They walked in and pearl powered the device on. A project of the central of homeworld was displayed. Then the pearl moved it over to the side “ That’s the Earth side! Hello Earth!” Pink squealed again. And then pearl highlighted an area that crossed from their territory to the human side. “ this is sector 27 your new sector colony my diamond”

“I’m going to build on earth?!?”


	8. Calm

Yellow questions Blue “ Do you honestly think that she is ready for a colony?”, Blue responds with “No, she lacks the maturity still, I just wanted to get out of White ship.” Blue looks at her Pearl “Please tell Pink that only White said yes and sent her Pearl to say it to her and we said no, Pink is not getting her colony yet she still needs to grow”. Pearl nods and leaves. 

A few hours later, pink storms up to where her moms up  
“WHAT! Seriously I can't have my colony yet, but White approved! Yellow says to Pink “Well White is a Nut and does not know you, you are not ready yet Pink, please just be patient”. Pink protests “But… But how will I make you proud how will I be a Diamond? Yellow responds “By being patient and waiting until you are ready that is how you will make us proud and unlock your full potential”. Pink sighs and nods Yellow continues “A colony is a huge responsibility that your not ready for, you still need sleep, food, your still growing, you throw tantrums, you don't see the full picture yet… A ominous voice says “Oh what's this I thought we agreed that we were going to give starlight her colony. They turn around to see White, Blue and Yellow glare at her and blue remarks “More like you forced us into agreeing, it is a no White!” White says “Then maybe I will take Starlight dear under my control maybe she’ll flourish and actually become something”. “Oh please, You just want her to make a fool of herself” Accuses Yellow. White laughs “So what if that's true? She will surely be quite a bit entertaining as she fails miserably with her colony, She's so delicate I can't wait to play with her”. Pink hides behind Blue, White laughs more and continues “ I can't wait to play a few games with her see how much her mind can take before it breaks, I bet it's so easy just as easily as hurting her physical form” White goes to attack Pink but Yellow pushes her hand away they both scream in usion “DON'T YOU TOUCH HER WHITE” Blue picks pink up and starts cradling her while Yellow continues “IF YOU TRY TO TAKE PINK AWAY FROM US THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY FOR IT YOU CAN'T TAKE US BOTH DOWN EASILY” White says in a emotionless tone “Yes you are right you two will be hard to take down, and if I did do anything to your precious Pink you would start a civil war and well even if I am the most powerful Diamond, its two against one isn't it? Fine I will leave Pink alone and tell the gems to stop preparing for the colony we will leave earth alone I guess” White walks away  
Pink says to her moms “You two are right, White really is a nut” Pink buries her head in Blue’s chest. Yellow smiles and says “You know what Pink?” Pink tilts her head in curiosity to what Yellows going to say Yellow says “ I think we should do something I don't know what do the humans call it… Oh Yeah! Take your kid to work day.” Blue smiles and exclaims “Yellow that's a great idea, what do you think Pink?” Pink says excitedly “YAH! I'll get to learn how to run a colony and oh it'll be amazing!” White enters saying “Guess whos back!”. Blue rolls her eyes while Yellow just glares. “ White laughs and said “Dont worry im not here to hurt Starlight I would never do that even though I think It will be entertaining, Pink will scream bloody murder and run back to you and they you will hunt me down to destroy you. Yellow affirms her belief “Thats right White, Don't you forget it… EVER!”. White laughs “Don't know why you would go to great lengths even at the cost of thousands if not millions of gems being shattered for a pathetic waste of space” Yellow yells “THAT'S ENOUGH COMING FROM YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WHITE!”. “Oh chillax Yellow anyway I did what you requested, I took Pinks pearl under my control and have one of my pearls for pink to have.” Pinks eyes widen. Yellow nods and says “Good, Blue, you and I should take a look at the new pearl and make sure to program her right. White once again leaves. “I don't want a new pearl I want my old one! Pink whines Yellow responds with “Your pearl does not keep you in check, she is supposed to be watching over you, not encourage you in your adventures” Pink looks at her eyes with puppy eyes begging “Please mommy and mama I really like my old Pearl”. Blue and Yellow do a quick glance at each other but still stand firm Yellow saying “I'm sorry Pink but our decision is final!” Blue suggests “Why don't we relax in my bath? Yellow agrees “That sounds like a great idea” they look at Pink, and Pink nods. They head to Blue’s bath, Blue and Yellow sit and relax while Pink swims around. The little Diamond family (In amount of gems not size clearly XD) spend the rest of the day together, Yellow even let Pink do her hair and put makeup over her, but when she saw she instantly regretted her decision. Pink and her moms built a pillow fort, played board games, played house, had dinner and then it was bedtime. Pink all ready for bed exclaims “Aside from White this day was awesome!” Blue chuckles lightly and replies “I'm glad you had fun but now it's time for bed Blue tucks Pink in and they both give her a good night kiss and hug. Right before Blue and Yellow leave, Pink gets a idea she asks “mom can you read me a bedtime story?” Blue nods her head, goes to pick a book, sits on Pink’s bed and Yellow sits on pinks bed too. Blue opens the book and narrates while Yellow does the voices after the book is done they say their last good night and leave. Outside of Pinks room Blue is laughing at Yellow she says “You know Yellow you didn't have to keep the makeup or the hair on the whole day” Blue continues to laugh while Yellow grumbles and says “Shut it Blue, I didn't want to make Pink upset if I took it off right a way i'm going to the bathroom now if you don't mind! Yellow heads to the bathroom being spotted by White her throws a laughing hit only to for lightning to hit her and some gems see Yellow was well in which Yellow threatens to shatter them if they tell anyone, or even speak of it.


	9. Serenity

If any gem had to describe their diamonds they would call them perfect, flawless and logical. However blue diamonds gems had given her a nickname however it wasn’t nearly as informal as it sounds. They call her Serenity because it means the state of being calm , peaceful and untroubled, every diamond had a nickname white diamond was omnipresent (meaning she was everywhere) , yellow diamond was omnipotent (unlimited power) . The three diamonds Omnipresent, omnipotent and serenity were seen as gods and something to influence gem kind. However Pink diamond was different , she told gems differently as to how they were programmed. She caused complete disorder and confusion and hence was dubbed chaos. The gems of blue diamonds court were happy because today their god , their serenity was coming to them and they would be able to bask in her glory. Her gems eagerly awaited her arrival and then the diamond chime sounded and the grand blue doors of the place on beta three opened. (Each diamond has their own colony planet as atheir own central hub where their control rooms are. Whites is beta 1 although she never goes there anymore , yellows is beta 2 and blues us beta 3) as the blue doors parted like the gates of heaven opening a brilliant blue light shone forcing the gems to close their eyes when the light dimmed their diamond stood there standing Magnificent and proud her gems saluted proud to be I. Her presence. Until they notice Pink diamond in some cases some gems shriek in horror. Whispers of “its chaos” i numerous formats could be heard echoing round the room. Blue diamond cleared her throaT and every gem fell silent “ I am here to see progress on beta three. Sapphire facet 12 cut 6jx come with me as well as Agate facet 4 cut 2ab.” Blue diamond instructed and the massive crowd parted to let the named gems through. The sapphire and the agate followed nervously behind their serenity and chaos wondering what chaos would do next. Blue diamond's pearl opened the door and revealed a viewing room with three walls made of glass and a roof made of glass to reveal the colony in all its beauty. Pink gasped “Mom is this your colony ?” Pink asked her mom “ indeed it is my little one” blue replied. “ it’s incredible !” Pink said smiling squishing her face against the pristine window glass causing the sapphire and the agate to wince at the beauty being defaced. “One day you will have one of these pink and it shall be called Beta 4!” Blue diamond said resting a finger on pinks back. “I hope one day I can be an even better diamond than you or Yellow!” Pink exclaimed joyfully. “I’m sure you will be one day Pink” Blue reassured combing through pinks hair with her finger. Blue then turned to the agate and sapphire “ Agate what is the progress of beta 3?” She demanded the agate nervously replied with “ fully functioning my diamond. Since You left a new kindergarten has been constructed and is now incubating gems which are set to emerge in 50 years my diamond. Thanks to the shipment of injector fluid we received from homeworld we were able to reach peak efficiency and the peridots have. Found a way to preserve the planet and make sure it will not fall to bits after the kindergarten process is over. Plans are already in place to replace these kindergartens with more gem buildings which reminds me the peridots reported that kindergarten one is out of resources and therefore must be abandoned we request your permission to build on it” “granted” Blue diamond said interrupting. “ and last but not least sapphire reported a good future for the colony but says she saw a troubling future ahead” agate said motioning for the sapphire to come forward as she stepped back “ My diamond” the sapphire spoke. “Sapphire” Blue diamond addressed “ My future vision says that the colony shall be fine however in a short amount of time a rogue corrupted gem shall escape and shall poof the physical forms of seven gems , four amethyst guards , two of my ruby guard and myself. Once I have been poofed the monster shall be caught and the colony should be safe. That is all” sapphire spoke “ I see...the future is never wrong and neither are you my beloved sapphire see to it that the proper measures are in place to quickly apprehend the beast” blue diamond instructed “Yes my diamond” the sapphire replied as she and the agate left the room. “Wow Mom! That was so good! I wish I could act like that . I would probably end up laughing” Pink said bursting into talk the minute the gems had gone.   
A short amount of time later   
Pink had snuck out of blue diamonds palace on beta 3. She wanted to see more of this colony and that meat only one way. To escape the palace she once again shapeshifted to rose quartz but this time one that looked like it belonged to blues court. She saw gems gathered, they were clearly on edge. In the middle of the group was the sapphire from not so long ago. Pink moved closer into the crowd ready to ask what was going on when the beast attacked and she screamed startled. She hid behind a cart and watched as the gem tore through four Amethyst guards. Pink looked at the gem and saw it was a corrupted ocean jasper. “Poor thing” Pink said quietly. Rubies protecting the sapphire suddenly moved into action fusing to defeat the monster but the monster destroyed the fusion as quick as it appeared and then two of the rubies were poofed leaving one to watch as the beast neared sapphire. “ thank you ruby you did your best” sapphire said not flinching as the beast roared and lifted its paw, “ Noooooo!” Ruby screamed as she pushed sapphire out of the way and they fused. Pink was baffled but amazed “ woah” she said. The fusion was about to be mauled by a gem beast however though so pink thinking quick summoned her shield and threw it at the beast proofing it instantly just as the fusion feel apart. “ but that wasn’t supposed to happen…..That shield wasn’t supposed to poof that beast” sapphire said confused whilst the ruby looked horrified “ Sapphire” came a familiar voice. Pink realised it was blue and hid herself “sapphire this is not the situation you described . The beast was poofed however your form has not been touched” Blue diamond thundered “I ...I don’t know what happened” the sapphire said her emotionless tone gone and replaced with one of panic. “ No..it was me” the ruby said speaking up “ Clearly how dare you fuse with a member of my court” blue diamond thundered. Pink was scared she had never seen this side of her mom before “ I’m sorry I-“YOU WILL BE BROKEN FOR THIS!” Blue diamond aid cutting the ruby off. The ruby looked scared when suddenly the sapphire grabbed her hand and ran. Together they floated down the hill much to blue diamonds annoyance, “Find them and shatter them” she ordered. Pink shuddered and floated down to follow the gems . She was curious to see how it felt and wanted to talk to them.


	10. Rescued

Unfortunately Pink was spotted by some not so nice Humans. “Hey you!” One of the humans shouted at her. Pink turned around to see that it was a couple of Humans she smiles widely “Hey humans how are you” The leader widens his eyes and says “It's those monsters or demons” Pink neversouly smiles “What do you mean I'm not a Demon or a Monster” “Thats what you want us to think MONSTER” The leader screams at her. Pink puts her hands up in defense and slowly backs away while the humans come closer and closer they grab tourches and pitchforks and start to poke her Pink finally gets the idea to run. Blue realizes that Pink slipped off and still angry about the fusion she screams out “PINK!”, Blue heads straight to Yellow. “Again!? Yellow says “I can’t believe her is she aware how much danger there is! She promised last time she wouldn't do this again, I should have known she would, I swear…” Yellow calms Blue down saying “Now's not the time to get angry we must find Pink and once we know she is safe and sound then we can get angry” Blue nods “ Your right Yellow we need to find Pink… Im just so worried” Yellow states “I bet she is on the earth side again” Blue nods and they both head out along with a few soldiers to find their beloved Pink. Pink says in a Panic to the Humans while they are still chasing her “Please I'm friendly!” The humans scoff and say “You don't look friendly!” Pink shape shifts back into her normal form and trys to sound convincing “Look do I look like a threat now?” The Humans gasp and say “GIANT MONSTER GET HER!” Pink continues to run but soon realizes that she's running out of energy she finds a tree and climbs it quickly. Blue and Yellow were watching the scene unfold from a distance, trying to get there as fast as they can, there faces had a mix or terror and anger. Pink is clinging to a tree branch that would give way any moment now, while the humans surround the tree with pitchforks and torches. The Tree us on fire and getting closer and closer to Pink some of them are screaming “ This is what you get you evil witch! This is what you deserve! Today your evilness will end, today you will die! Good riddance!”. Yellow and Blue were now in close enough range to hear what they were saying, their eyes widen and they picked up their pace. One of the humans saw them “LOOK! MORE DEMONS!”. Pink took a glance at where they were looking to see what the humans were talking about and sees her moms coming she calls out to them “MOM! MOTHER! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, IM FINE, THE HUMANS ARE JUST HAVING FUN!” Another human says “THEY DONT LOOK VERY FRIENDLY” a human adds “MORE OF A REASON TO TAKE THEM DOWN!” another exclaims “ARE YOU INSANE!? THERE AS BIG AS MOUNTAINS!” but the person says with confidence “GOD IS ON OUR SIDE REMEMBER HE WILL HELP US! HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!? COWARDS! They exclaim when they see the other villagers scatter. The human gets into position to fight. The Diamonds arrive, the first thing they do is head to where Pink is, the tree is so big that Blue jumps to grab Pink. After she has Pink secured in her arms she starts asking “Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Is your gem cracked?. Pink just says in a annoyed tone “Im fine mom”. While Blue is checking to make sure that Pink did not get hurt, Yellow is hunting down all the humans that she saw and killing them she returns “It's time to go home” She says in a emotionless tone, Blue nods and they head back. Once they are back they head to the dark room when Pink sees it she starts to plead “Please don’t put me in their again please I promise to behave! I'm sorry for sneaking out again” unfortunately the Diamonds just ignore her they place her in it and Blue says in the exact same tone she threatened the Ruby with “Stay in here! Your mother and I will be discussing further consequences about this as this time you will not get off so lightly! DO NOT try to escape we have guards all around the room and that window is made to be very strong and durable, you won't be able to break it” and with that they Leave… “Pink promised the last time that she would never do this again” Blue says, Yellow crosses her arms “Obviously she didn't learn last time.” Blue asks “Should we lock her up longer this time?” Yellow think for a bit and responds “I don’t know…” Blue starts to tear up “We almost lost her…” Blue is now weeping Yellow stands firm thinking stance even though Blues abilities are effecting her she says “This is her second time doing this we obviously have got to be more strict on her, Usually gems don't misbehave because if they do they know they would get shattered almost immediately or poofed and bubbled obviously that is out of the question with Pink”. Blue asks upset “You want Pink to fear us!? Yellow says fast “What? No! Of course not! But… Maybe afraid enough to not break one of our most important rules… Blue asks “Are you sure that's a good idea?” Yellow states “It works are our subjects it should work on our child” They talk for a couple more hours finally they make a decision and have some soldiers escort Pink out of the chamber to see them. It's just Pink and her mothers in the room as Blue and Yellow barked at the other gems to leave. “Pink.” Blue thundered, Pink shutters a bit as it was scary enough when her mother used that tone with that ruby earlier now it was even more as the tone was directed at her


	11. Poofed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink faces the consequences of her actions....again

Pink squirms under the presence of her moms “ I’m sorry I just-“ENOUGH!” Yellow Diamond interrupts “ Pink we left you off lightly last time and now you do this...after you promised!” Yellow thundered “I JUST WANTED TO SEE BETA THREE AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO WHEN I GOT A COLONY!” Pink yells suddenly feeling brave, yellow diamonds face contorts in anger and she glows causing pink to jump in fear. “ yellow” she whimpered then yellow uses her powers and poofs pink “ AGHKK!” Pink screams as she poofs into her gem. The gem clatters onto the floor and the two bigger diamonds are left unsure as to what to do now. “Pearl” Blue diamond commands “ My diamond” the pearl replies saluting “place pink in her room on a cushion make sure guards are both inside and outside and if they see her reform they are to alert us immediately and not let her out under any circumstances. “Yes my diamond” the pearl replies gently grabbing the pink diamond gemstone and scurrying off. 

Ruby and sapphire were on Earth , they didn’t know what to do next and were on their own. “Why did you do that? We need to get you back up there!” Ruby exclaimed “ No” sapphire replied “they were going to break you” she mutters “ So What? There’s tonnes of me but what about you?” Ruby replies suddenly she sees sapphire frozen to the spot , she breaks her free and proceeds to rush into a nearby cave as it starts to rain. Ruby uses her powers to set a small fire and the two sit looking only at the fire and not each other. Sapphire sat there confused, why did things go differently than she predicted, why did ruby save her? And why did she save ruby? She kept thinking of the fusion and how it felt. Ruby on the other hand was thinking how she was defective and how she had fused with sapphire and how she had ruined everything. She also kept thinking of the fusion. “ is that” sapphire began making ruby look up and snapping her out of her thoughts “ was that ...fusion” before ruby could reply sapphire continued “I’ve seen other gems do it of course but I never expected it to be like that….I never expected that you just disappear” sapphire said her voice growing quieter “ No no no..it’s never like that!” Ruby exclaims causing sapphires head to look up in her direction “ when I fuse it’s always just been me but bigger” Ruby continued “I guess it’s different for us huh?” Sapphire replies as small smile on her face.  
BOTH]  
Where did we go? What'd we do?  
I think we made something entirely new  
And it wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you  
I think it was someone entirely new

[RUBY]  
Oh, um, well I just can't stop thinking

[SAPPHIRE]  
So, um, did you say I was different?

[RUBY]  
And you hadn't before?

[SAPPHIRE]  
Of course not  
When would I have ever?

[RUBY]  
I'm so sorry

[SAPPHIRE]  
No, no, don't be

[RUBY]  
And now you're here forever

 

[SAPPHIRE]  
What about you?

[RUBY]  
What about me?

[SAPPHIRE]  
Well you're here too  
We're here together

[Humming]  
As the two dance they fuse into one again. The fusion nervously moved and ran across the woods smiling and thinking she had finally got the hang of her new form when she fell….hard. “Ouch” she spoke and as she looked up she spotted a kindergarten and a Amethyst soldier who looked minutes away from being shattered. The fusion decided to leap out and defend the poor gem. Automatically the fusion summoned a weapon however looked at it in confusion as she realised this wasn’t rubies weapon. No matter it was still a punching gauntlet. “HIYAH!” She Yelled As She attacked the soldiers poofing them. “ Come with me little one” she said to the small amethyst gem. The two ran and escaped back into the green mess that was Earth and laughed as they sat down. “So uh...who are you? I’ve never seen a gem like you before” the Amethyst asked “ Me? I’m…...Garnet” the fusion replied smiling. “Uh thanks for saving me garnet” amethyst replied happy to be safe “Can’t let a smol old gem like you be shattered” garnet replied “ yeah” amethyst said slightly sad.


	12. Plans for the colonisation of earth

Blue yells at Yellow when all the gems are out of the room again “I thought you said poofing was out of the question, and why would you shoot her with lightning you know how delicate she is! Yellow responds “ I got mad… I lost my temper, Hopefully Pink returns soon” Blue says “Well her gem isn't cracked so she should eventually return, what do we do after she reforms?” Yellow just shrugs her shoulders she eventually said “Parenting is way harder then we thought at first isn't it Blue? Blue chuckles lightly “It seems like all parents think that eventually” Yellow jokingly says “At least we only have one to watch over imagine having two Pinks around here?” Blue laughs saying “Well we only have one child and that is all we need…” Yellow regains posture “Now what do we do with Earth? They almost Shattered her we should obliterate them so they won't try to harm Pink anymore” Blue nods saying “ Yes they deserve to pay! We shall get on that as soon as possible” Yellow nods along. They head out to the room where the gems are they all get their attention “Pearls tell everyone in your Diamonds court that the current colonization will be on hold! We are preparing to take over earth instead!” The Pearls scurry off but not without saying “Yes, My Diamond” and “Yes Yellow Diamond”. The Diamonds get their gems to place injectors on earth and to kill any organic that gets in their way. Blue asks “What should we tell Pink?” Yellow responds “Nothing. She does not need to know about this…” Back in Pinks room Pink is walking around in her gem “Hello where, where am I?” she gets no response “I wonder what happened” she says to herself. She then come across a scene she sees Yellow scold her and her arguing back, Then she sees her getting poofed by Yellow “Oh I guess thats what happened… How do I reform though?” She says as she continues to wander around. Back To Yellow and Blue “So what are we going to do with earth what is our goal? Blue asked Yellow continues to look at the files about Earth she mutters “Hmm, seems like Earth is full of nutrients, we could get a lot of resources there” White enters “Its unfortunate that I have to lose my main sourse of entertainment just because you guys are over reacting” She groans. Yellow rolls her eyes and folds her arms “Oh please you were going to let Pink take over earth”. “So? At least should would have made colonizing earth entertaining as she would have failed miserably” White laughs and leaves. Yellow goes back to focuses on the files and records she states “We will start incubation of many gems first, then we will finally use that mountain of shards we have and put it together to make the cluster, We will hollow out the earth and make sure no organic lives!” Blue nods along with what Yellow is saying, but her mind eventually drifts back to Pink she suddenly realizes that Pink may not be able to form on her own Blue says to Yellow “I think we may need to help her reform!, Remember she still needs to be fed and all, she probably needs our energy too reform again” Yellow says “ True... lets get on that, before we forget” They both go to Pinks room and blasts Pinks gem with their energy the gem slowly rises and Pink reforms she looks at her moms, They both are looking as strict as they were before. Pink smiles in hopes they will smile back… It doesn't work her smile falls she asks “What are you going to do now?” nervously both the Diamonds look at each other as they ponder. Yellow says to Blue “I’m going to deal with her…” Blue nods and leaves the room when she comes back a little later she sees Yellow cradling a teary eyed Pink she walks up and asks Pink “Have you learned your lesson?” in a soft tone. Pink looks at her mom and nods her head. Blue places a gentle kiss on Pinks forehead and takes her from Yellow. Yellow stands up folding her arms and says sternly to Pink “Don’t go out on you own adeventuring or stray to far away from us, and this will never happen again” Pink looks up to Yellow and nods. “I think it's time you eat Pink I bet you're really hungry” Blue says trying to break up the tension in the room” Pink responds with “YA!, Reforming made me super hungry!”. When the food is ready Blue and Yellow sit down and start talking to each other while Pink sits as well but decides to eat her meal standing up instead. The day continues like it usually does with Pink playing around, The Diamonds trying to teach Pink about colonization, Having dinner, and getting Pink to sleep.


	13. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best right

Pink never understood why white hated her so much all pink has ever done was to please her fellow diamonds. Pink decides that today she would get her answers. “ WHITE! Why do you always talk down to me!” She Yelled “ physically or metaphorically?” White diamond asked as she looked down at pink to which pink groaned. “You know what I mean” she said “Because Starlight you should have never existed” white diamond explained matter of factly. Pink blinked at the bluntness and felt upset “is that all you think of me?” She asked in a quiet voice “ When your comet crashed onto the planet I felt it . I rushed to the scene because i felt the glow and it felt like mine. But when I arrived yellow and blue had arrived before me and tainted the comet with their defective powers. Both blue and yellow are defective I made them to be in my image and they were not. But you ...you Pink were always going to be red diamond , the diamond who I could coexist with and finally have an equal. But it was not to be ...instead you are this ...a pathetic excuse for a diamond that acts closer to a human than a gem something that’s even more defective than blue or yellow” White said grinning down at pink “ I can’t help it …..I never asked to be made” pink mumbles “ oh I know starlight I know...that’s why I’ve never punished you ...say if yellow or blue treat you too harshly and you never fully develop come to me my dear and I’ll fix you. I’ll eradicate your flaws and make you perfect just for you. How does that sound?” White replied smiling “that sounds ...great I’m gonna go now white” pink says “ok bye starlight” white diamond said almost waving to pink as she left. Now that pink had gone white picked up pinks old pearl who was now white and smiled “ Yes...i will show blue and yellow and pink that pink will never become anything. I will manipulate that weak will of hers and I will make her the perfect gem she was meant to be! Just look at you my pearl….I made you perfect. Don’t you think pink deserves the same chance” white diamond monologued. The pearl in her hand grins and looks at her diamond “ I believe you can make any flawed gem perfect my diamond as long as they deserve your aid.. I am personally grateful that you saw me worthy” the pearl replied her voice flat and empty. “Yes….Pink will be perfect just you wait and see pearl I don’t care how long it takes” 

Pink after speaking to white ran to find her moms . She was told that blue diamond was busy so she went to yellow . Pink bursted into the control room and yellow only just had enough time to get rid of the screen displaying the plans for the colonisation of earth. “Pink! What have I told you about bursting in like this?!” The diamond thundered “ I’m sorry mother ! I just...it’s important” pink replied and yellow sighed “ alright better start talking then” yellow replied. “I want a colony” pink states “ ugh not this again I thought we discussed this” yellow said pinching her nose. “Mother! Just listen to me for a second Ok? White said if I wasn’t perfect she would make me perfect well I want to show her that I can be good on my own!” Pink declared “ pink” yellow said but was cut off by pink “ I want to be the diamond she thinks I can’t be!” “ pink” “I want to be the diamond I’m meant to be!” “ PInk” “ I want to show her I can handle a-“PINK!” Yellow shouts interrupting pink “ pink” she says in a much softer tone “ you are simply not ready when you are older you will be able to have a colony but not yet ok?” Yellow soothed and pink sighed “ ok” to which yellow diamond smiled “ say Mom? Can I go to Earth? Like I’ll go with a guard and everything I just want to go” for a moment Yellow looks away looking extremely guilty “Mother?” Pink asked worried “ No” came a reply “ But-“NO!” This made pink jump as yellow got out of her seat. “ DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR WHEN I PUNISHED YOU BEFORE!” Yellow thundered “ But..-“Enough” Yellow said then realising that the firm technique wouldn’t work she decided to start a song her pearl begins to sing (Italics is pearl singing, Bold is Pink and normal is yellow singing)  
“You want to go outside? Why ,Pink Diamond?!  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout” Yellow takes over   
You know why we dont let you wander around without us”   
“I know but” pink tried to interject   
“That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess, I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet”  
“But!”  
“Shh! Trust me, my child  
Mother knows best  
Mother knows best”  
“Listen to your mother” Yellow pearl sings  
“It's a scary world out there” Yellow continues  
“Mother knows best”  
“One way or another” Pearl echos  
“Something will go wrong,” “I swear” Yellow interjects  
“Ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes, the plague” sings pearl in a dramatic tone  
“No!” “Yes!” “But” pink tried to interrupt but failed  
“Also large bugs  
Organics with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset her” Yellow begins singing  
“Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest”  
“Skip the drama  
Stay with your mama” Pearl finishes for her  
“Mother knows best” Yellow sings, then pearl takes over  
“Go ahead, get trampled by some monster  
Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead!  
My DIamond, She is just your mother, what does she know?  
My Diamond only bathed, and changed, and nursed you  
Go ahead and leave her and Blue Diamond they deserve it”  
“Let us mourn over the lost of our only child, be my guest!  
When it's too late, you'll see, just wait  
Mother knows best  
Mother knows best” Sings Yellow as Pearl continues  
“On your own, you won't survive  
immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
You are Gullible and naive,”  
Yellow finishes with  
“Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request  
Pink?”  
“Yes?” Pink replied   
“Don't ever ask to go out by yourself again”  
“Yes, mother” pink replied   
“I love you very much, dear and so does your mom, we do not want to see you get hurt…”  
Pink sighs “I know…, I love you guys more”  
Yellow chuckles lightly “I think you underestimate the love a mother has for their child”  
“Mother knows best” Yellow says tapping pinks nose. “Now I must be getting on with my work go to your room Pink I’ll be there soon to ‘hang put’” yellow said to which pink giggled and said “ its hang out mum” “ Ah yes I’m not quite good with phrases ...anyways goodbye pink” “bye mum!” Pink said skipping out of the room and returning to hers. She finally felt happy with herself...for now. Yellows song really hit her about the dangers of Earth and reminded her of those humans who attacked her. She shivered and opened the door to her room . She heard the pit patter of feet and realised she must have left her pearl behind “ Sorry pearl” pink said before curling up as a ball and falling asleep for the second time in one day.


	14. The Queen gets dethroned

Yellow keeps to the promise to Pink, Yellow enters the room and lightly shakes Pink awake. Pink exclaims “You, came!” Yellow lightly chuckles “Of course I did since when have I not kept my promises?” Yellow hangs out with Pink for a while playing whatever games Pink thinks of no matter how insane it seems to her then Blue comes in and whispers something to Yellow “We need to confront White I have a feeling shes planning something”, Yellow nods. Yellow walks out to get something and throws it at Pink, Pink catches and looks at her mother with a curious face. Yellow just taps a button and a screen pops up. The older diamonds leave the room. Blue and Yellow have left Pink in the care of some soldiers and other gems so that they can both go to confront White. White opens her eyes and says “What are you doing here in my humble abode?” Blue speaks first “We know what you said to Pink, We Know what you want to do with Pink!” White says in a blissful way “You are saying like what I plan to do to Pink is a bad thing, I only plan to make Pink perfect if she wants to finally become a true diamond”. Yellow scoffs she Yells “ You want to break Pinks mind into being a puppet just like you did with her pearl! You want to erase all her personality and all the things that make her unique and special!” White chuckles “ So? She’ll finally get what she wants.... To be a true diamond”. Blue speaks firmly “She does not know what you are planning to do with her...”. White chuckles “Isn't it a grand plan her last moments of being her she will be happy knowing that she is going to be a great diamond...” Unbeknownst to White she was being recorded and Pink was hearing everything she says. Pinks eyes widens when she hears what White planned to do to her she says to herself “Mother and mom were right, White isn't trying to help me, she just wants to control me” She continues to look at the screen recording the meeting between her parents and White. Yellow shouts at White “Why do you even want to control her!? She's not exactly powerful, and you can't make her more powerful, you can only do so much!” “Isn't clear Yellow, I don't want Pink to become more powerful she's utterly useless, I want her as a toy she’d be so fun to control and hurt…” Yellow and Blue get more mad at White. White begins to laugh evilly, Blue turns off the secret camera while Yellow shoots at White with all her power and actually manage to poof White. The diamonds take a quick glance at each other. Yellow calmly picks up Whites gem and bubbles it she says calmly “That is one threat out of the way” Blue looking freaked out asks nervously “ Yellow what have you done?!” Yellow says “It's going to be fine Blue…, We are diamonds we can get at least out court to understand and we can easily overpower whites…” Blue says quietly “If you say so…” Yellow adds “Look at the bright side Blue, we don’t have to worry about White ever hearting Pink…” Blue agrees “I guess but...White is extremely powerful, what if she somehow managed to unbubble herself and reform…” Yellow scoffs “You know that isn't possible, but even if she does reform we are ready to fight” Blue says skeptically “If you say so Yellow”. Yellow continues speaking “When we unbubble White and she reforms we will face her and actually stand up to her, together as one”. Blue looks at Yellow shocked “you don't mean…” Yellow affirms her disbelief “Yes we will fuse together so she cant take us down…” Blue nods along. They leave and explain to their respective courts what happened and what i going to happen to White. They both gain a lot of popularity and respect from the gems who are in awe that they managed to defeat the all powerful, well thought to be all powerful White Diamond. When Blue and Yellow return to Pink, Pink runs up and hugs them both, they hug back. Pink says worried though “What if White summons me and hurts me mom and mother?” Blue sighs and gives a sad smile “Don’t worry Pink we have poofed and bubbled her for now, we will wait awhile before unbubbling her and letting her reform”. Pink asks “What if she manages to unbubble herself?” Yellow says calmly” That is not possible, White may be powerful but she is not that powerful…” Yellow looks down at Pink, her face still full or worry, Yellow sighs and adds “Even if she somehow manages to reform, We will be ready she can not easily defeat two Diamonds…” Pink nods slowly. The Diamonds are about to leave to work on their colonies, but Pink runs after them saying “WAIT!”. Blue and Yellow turn around, Pink turns her attention to Yellow. “Can I see your colony with you Please!?” I don't want to be her by myself… I promise to not wander around”. Yellow looks at Blue and then looks at Pink, she sighs and says “Fine but you must be in my eyesight at all times, you must not wander around, You must do what I say when I say it and if I decide to show you around my base you will hold my hand at all times”. Pink nods and goes to follow Yellow to her ship, Yellow summons her and Pinks pearl but before entering the ship… Yellow turns to Pink “ You are aware of what will happen if you break my rules, Right?” she says in a dead serious tone. Pink grimaces slightly and nods, they then boarded the ship.


	15. Jungle moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn’t yellow just love organics?

Pink was happy she looked out of the window of yellows arm ship and saw the quickly approaching planet. Already works had begun and she could see ships travelling to and fro and the first spire was up. Just before the ship approached the planet it suddenly turned and went to a more smaller planet next to it. Pink was confused and disappointed. “Mother aren’t we going to the colony?” To which yellow laughs “pink we are Diamonds, Diamonds don’t visit the actual colonies . We sit and watch the growth from our moon bases.” Yellow explained “So Wait...you don’t go to colonies you just Sit and watch!?!”Pink exclaimed “yes that is what I’m saying” yellow replied. “Oh” said pink as she sat back in her seat her pearl looking nervously at her whilst yellow pearl quietly sniggered. The ship landed and the two diamonds followed by their pearls approached the moon base with Topazes in a line leading from the ship to the base forming a path for the diamonds to walk through. “It’s for the organics” Yellow said speaking to pink noticing her confusion “to keep them out” and pink sank even more. It looked like this wasn’t going to be a very fun trip. As they walked to the door yellow pearl opened it and pink saw what was inside. A great, vast room that towered high with murals on its walls. On the left was clearly blue, the right yellow , next to that pinks mural (to which she grimaced at the mural looking nothing like her) and then finally in the centre white diamonds mural. Pink walked up towards it and gently smoothed her hand against the coloured stone. She looked up at the mural. It screamed perfection and purity. I can make you perfect starlight pink heard a voice in her head but she disregarded it. White was bubbled on back on homeworld. She was safe , white couldn’t hurt her here. “Pink?” Came yellows concerned call as she saw pink gently smoothing her hand on the mural. Yellow placed a finger on pink like one would place a hand in comfort. “There there. She can’t hurt you here” Yellow said trying to sooth her “I know it’s just…” yellow looked at her and she looked away “nothing, just nothing” she said walking away. Yellow pearl saw this as the right time to activate the steps which did activate and which yellow and pink began to walk upon. They walked through the floors to see a glowing orb. “Woah what’s that?” Pink asked curiously “a viewing orb meant for the express purpose of viewing a colony” yellow answered “can I try it?” To which yellow rolled her eyes “ Fine” and pink ran to it and activated the orb. The view of the colony bounced off the room and she looked and saw the same spire she had seen from space. “Wow!” She breathed out. “Now enough fun let’s go I need to do some work” yellow spoke and yellow pearl deactivated the orb much to pinks sadness. Together they walked upstairs to see a giant glass room with a giant throne. Pink was busy looking at the view to notice yellow had sat in her seat. Yellow diamond also got engrossed with her work when suddenly “Mother! Hey Mother” she said smiling “ oh you’re still here” yellow replied “ what are you doing?” Pink asked a cheeky smile on her face “ I’m commanding the dropships to colonise this planet” yellow replied tiredly “ I WANNA COMMAND A DROPSHIP!” Pink Yelled making yellow wince “well you have your own colony you can do whatever you like” yellow replied and then immediately regretted what she said “I wanna a colony!” Pink exclaimed to which yellow ignored and began pressing buttons on her screen “ I want one now!” Pink screeched and then as yellow hit the final sequence in the code the screen unlocked to display a ship. Pinks eyes lit up with awe. “ what’s this?” She said excitedly. “I’m contacting the leader of the fleet” yellow replied “Let me do it!” Pink said and she began spamming buttons on the screen. Yellow grabbed her hand and pink yelped “ DONT TOUCH THAT!” Yellow growled and pink yanked her hand free “ Why not? You have so many worlds and I don’t even have one! It’s not fair ! I want one! I want my own army! I want my own planet! I deserve I’m just as important as you!” She Yelled “ THEN WHY DONT YOU ACT LIKE IT , Pink” yellow retorted . Pink walked away clutching her arm as yellow had hurt it slightly. Pink was facing a window pain when she stopped and her fist shook. She then lunged and punched the window cracking it. Which drew yellow pearl and pink pearls attention. Pink stormed off running out of the base and jumping high over the topazes. She ran deep into the forest and ran and ran until she could run no more . She cried as more tears fell and she sank to the ground crying and hitting her fists upon the ground. “It’s not fair! Why do they always treat me like a lesser being! Why does no one care for me! Why does everyone see me as a mistake! Why does everyone always blame me for being wrong!” She yelled forlorn. She sobbed on the ground as she then began to hear a pitter patter of something coming toward her. As it grew nearing the steps began to boom before she was faced with a hideous monster. “ AHHHHHH!” She screamed as the monster raised its hands and threw it down only make a large Clang! Pink looked up wondering why she wasn’t poofed when she saw that a large , pink shield was protecting her. “Who?” She began but then saw her own gem glowing . “Did I do that? I didn’t know my shield could be that big!” The creature kept on thudding on the shield but It didn’t move. “Still I don’t know if I can keep this up forever…I’m all alone though,I guess this how I’m to feel. At least I can finally be happy and at rest. Mom and mother will be happy that they don’t have to deal with me anymore.”


	16. Daydream

Pink pearl is right behind Pink she says quietly “My, Diamond?”, Its enough to snap Pink right out of her day dream she says confused “Wha...What happened, where am I?”. The pearls give her a questioning glance before Yellow pearl states “You are at Yellow’s moon base, You just threw a tantrum”, Pink mutters to herself “Of course I did” Yellow pearl continues “You looked like you were just about to leave the base but instead sad down brought your knees up to your chest and just sat there.” Pink questioned “So what I just imagined me in the forest about to get attacked was just a day dream I was having?” Yellow Pearl gives a concerning look before responding with “I guess?”, Pink sighs a “Oh”. “PINK WHERE ARE YOU” A voice thundered loudly making every gem in the base jump. Pink looked up just in time to see Yellow turn the corner and walk towards her, Yellow looks at Pink and bellows out “PINK! WERE YOU PLANNING TO SNEAK OUT OF MY BASE!?” Pink puts her hand up defensively saying “Of course not, mother”, Yellow just crosses her arms questioning “Well it sure looks like you are.” Yellow adds “You better start explaining why you are only a foot away from the door that leads to outside the base!” Pink looks down she says “I was thinking about it but decided not…” Yellow sighs she talks in a much more calm voice “I am glad you're telling me the truth and that you decided to not leave my base” Pink just nods Yellow looks at her concerned saying “What’s wrong my daughter?, I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, I apologize for that, I just lost my temper I really needed to focus on working and you were once again asking me for a colony when you already know the answer…”. Yellow comforts Pink. Yellow then notices the crack in the window pane she looks at Pink “Did...Did you just break one of my Windows?”, Pink looks down once more before nervously saying “Yes”, Yellow walks up to it she touches it and says “Usually I’d be annoyed but I’m actually quite impressed, don't do it again of course, but you are getting quite strong”. Pink perks up after hearing her mother say that she asks “Really?”, Yellow nods giving her a small proud smile, Yellow adds “I think you are ready to start training to get stronger and learn how to defend yourself”. Pink is super excited after hearing this “REALLY!?”, Yellow chuckles a little before replying with “Yes, but we are starting off very slow and with the basics for a while, after you got the basics we will teach you more advanced stuff”, Yellows face turns serious for a second as she says “But just because you are training does not mean you can adventure by yourself, is that clear?” Pink nods excitedly asking “When do we get started!?”. Yellow states Clearly “tomorrow will be your first training session, after tomorrow we will have training sessions once a week”, Pink exclaims “I can't wait to start fighting!”, Yellow states in a matter of fact tone “Pink you are not fighting tomorrow you are not fighting for a long time, like I said we will be starting off slow the first few sessions will just be you watching us demonstrate some moves, each session will be half a hour long for now”. Pink slightly disappointed says “Oh” but is still very excited to learn how to defend herself as it is the first step to her independence. Pink then asks “When will you consider me a fully grown gem? When will I get my first colony” Yellow thinks for a while she then says “Blue and I have been thinking about it we were thinking of waiting until you are eighteen million years old before giving you a colony”, Pink gets really excited even though it's far away at least six million years, it's the first time where she actually got a date on when they plan too.” Yellow explains “The reason why we chose eighteen million is that you have already grown so much and matured, you have come a long way from when you were just emerged, Blue and I both feel like you will be mature enough to handle your own colony once you turn eighteen million years old.” Pink just nods along. Pink asks “But what if i’m not mature or as big as you?” Yellow says “We are confident you will be and size does not matter it is your maturity that does, but if you prove to be still quite immature we shall wait a few more million years I guess” Pink just happily nods along. With that Yellow returns to the control room with Pink not so far behind, Yellow sets her up with some coloring tools while she continues to work. A few hours later “Hey mother!” Pink says holding on to one of Yellow’s chair’s arms “Look what I drew!”. Yellow turns to face Pink and looks at her drawing which is a crude drawing of Herself, Blue and Pink as one happy family. “Its perfect Pink” Yellow says with a smile she adds “Here, if you give it to me I'll put it up where Blue and I can admire it” Pink eagerly hands it over to Yellow. Yellow is finished with her work and Pink and her head back home where Blue is already there waiting. They enter the home and Blue instantly turns her attention to them she smiles “Did you have fun, Pink?”, Pink says happily “ Yeh!”. Blue looks at Yellow asking “Was she any trouble?” Yellow responds with “No, all she did was throw one tantrum, which is pretty good for her” Blue nods as Yellow continues “I think it's time we train Pink into learning how to defend herself”. Blue looks at Yellow unsure “Are you sure that she is ready?” Yellow smiles at Blue and answers with “Yes she was easily able to break one of the windows, and it's a great way to get all her pent up energy out” Blue nods saying “Ok”.


	17. Twang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twang!

Yellow diamond instructed her pearl to create a holo pearl which she did. The copy of yellow pearl stood still with pink in awe. “ Woah...Can I do that?” Pink asked “All gems can project projections Pink Diamond however it is beneath diamonds” yellow pearl replied. “Aw” Pink said a little sad. “Pearl set the holo to the lowest battle setting remember this is only to see pinks skill and not an actual fight. Do not rise above her skill level” Yellow diamond Commanded “ Of course My Diamond If the holo breaks Code I will personally step in to protect her” yellow pearl replied saluting. “Now let the fight begin!” And with that the holo pearl lunged forward at pink who stood there only for the holo pearl to stop and start swinging the sword gently repeating two words over and over again. Pink uses the sword yellow gave her to meet the blade after a few minutes of this she quickly gets bored whilst she was doing this yellow diamond leaves needing to oversee an important thing whilst leaving her pearl to take care of Pink she didn’t expect anything to go wrong. “ ugh I wish this thing would be harder I mean it’s so easy” pink moaned and the holo pearl stopped “ Ultimate combat mode initiated” the hologram said eyes turning red “ Wait I didn’t mean it!” Pink yells this yell catches yellow pearl attention who gasps “ Oh no” she said running toward pink pulling out her weapon of two daggers from her gem. She lunged at the hologram only for it to turn and say “ unregistered combatant detected” and attack the pearl. Pink looks in horror as yellow pearl is hoisted in the air with a blade running through the middle of her. Yellow pearls face was one of horror and shock “ Pink..Diamond” pink looked up at the gem “ Run..Go ..Get ...My...Dia- .” The pearl poofs and her gem clatters to the ground. The hologram ignores it and starts to run after pink who is running desperately to get to yellow. She trips however and thinks she is cornered as the holo pearl raises its sword and clanks it down when her gem glows. “Just like in my dream” she said aloud and then it hit her “ My shield! Why didn’t I think to use it? I don’t think my moms even know I have one” she says as the gem glow gets brighter and then projects her shield blocking the attack ( it comes out in the same way that Stevens did in episode one of su) . She grabs the shield and hits the holo pearl with it, she runs off confident that she will be ok.

“I still can’t believe what’s happened to us” garnet said looking at Amethyst. The two were hiding in an old abandoned kindergarten after it became clear they would be found on earth. “ I can’t believe they are colonising the earth” Amethyst replied. The two sat in silence as garnet stressed and pondered upon their actions. “ what are we gonna do?!” She Yelled scared amethyst looked up “ I mean we can’t stay here forever! Eventually we will be found and then what? There’s nowhere else to go and and I’m just stuck here” garnet began to glow “ it’s all my fault!”she cried before splitting to amethyst’s surprise . She saw a dainty blue gem and a bulky red gem. “Wait you two aren’t off colour at all! I thought Garnet was like me! But she’s not! You’re not. You’re just perfect!” The amethyst yells “No we aren’t” the ruby says quietly “ ruby fused with me in front of blue diamond. Blue diamond was going to shatter her but I grabbed her hand and saved her. We’re out laws too Amethyst” sapphire calmly explains. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for me sapphire! You wouldn’t be in danger! This is all my fault!” Ruby started to yell “But you would be shards on the floor!” Sapphire retorts “ Who cares?!” Ruby says biting back “ I DO!” Sapphire yells. Amethyst sits there shocked and not knowing what to do.

Yellow diamond is confident that pink will be safe on her own with her pearl but she can’t help but have a nagging feeling. She dismisses it and continues with her work but the feeling gets worse. Finally after she completes her work she stands up ready to heady to the arena to find pink. However when she arrives at the arena all she finds is the gemstone of her pearl on the floor with no hologram and no pink. Immediately she thinks the worse “ Oh no” yellow says. She runs off desperate to find pink “Oh Blue is going to kill me” She remarks worriedly. 

Gleam  
Thwish  
Twang!  
Three noises often repeating. The gleam of the sword as the holo pearl brings it high and the thwish as the sword travels through the air followed by the twang as it hits pink diamonds sword. Pink shouts and stumbles. She only just defends herself from the next attack in a desperate attempt to free herself she throws her shield at the hologram only for it to have little effect. She sits there paralysed unable to move or even defend herself as she hopes someone will save her.


	18. I'm bored

“PINK ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?” Yellow yelled at Pink which snapped her out of her thoughts, Pink responds in a monotone tone “Yeh”. Blue, Yellow and Pink are in a arena together, Blue and Yellow are sparring while Pink is supposed to be watching. Yellow just put her arms on her waist and questions “Pink what moves did we perform?” Pink looks at Yellow and guesses “Uhhh kicks and punches?”, Yellow pinched her knows while Blue facepalmed. Blue asks “Have you been paying attention at all?” Pink just remarks “Yeh in the beginning but then I got bored and started thinking about when I actually get to fight, even when I was thinking of how I’d like my training to go mother made it boring” “Excuse me?” Yellow cuts in. Pink just sighs and states “Its not my fault you two make training sooooo boring, Why can't I just fight a holo pearl or something?”, Yellow responds “Pink I told you yesterday that you are a long way from fighting or sparring anyone even a hologram, after we have shown some examples of moves, we will have you do them too”. Pink groans “But that's boring!” “It may be boring but you need to master the basics before moving on or your fighting won't be as good” Yellow lectures” Pink perks up and asks “When do I get a sword” Which leaves both Blue and Yellow chuckling “Pink a sword is out of the question, we aren’t letting you near anything sharp as you can, uh, be a little clumsy” Yellow says. Pink just crosses her arms “Besides this is about self defense, what do you think your be doing fighting in a war like a soldier? We don't need to give you any weapon especially since its unreliable and you can lost it quite easily. Eventually we will teach you to summon your own weapon you are just quite not ready for it” Yellow says. “Yellow maybe we should demonstrate for her” Blue suggests, Yellow nods “Yes, that is a great idea” Yellow turns to pink and continues “Pink watch us” Pink nods. Blue does a few elegant dances before pulling out a long sychth while Yellow doesn't bother with any dance moves and just takes out her sword. Pink is amazed and claps, she stands up trying to summon her weapon and first tries Blue’s way of doing it after it didn't work she tried to do it Yellow’s way, she wasn't able to summon it she sighs. Blue kneels down to Pinks level and puts a hand over her shoulder she says “One day you will be able to summon your weapon, I have absolute faith in you.”. Pink looks up at Blue and smiles, Yellow claps her hands together and concludes “I think that is enough for today and it's about lunch time” Blue nods and they follow Yellow into the kitchen  
After Lunch  
Blue and Yellow are relaxing in the living area while Pink is in her room. “C’mon shield!” Pink exclaims trying to summon her shield with no success so far “I know I can do it, I know I can!” Pink continues to encourage herself as she continues trying to summon her shield “Ugh it's hopeless, I guess I shouldn't be surprised it was just a day dream not real unfortunately” Pink sighs and decides to do something different. Pink decides to play the kazoo for her moms it was a gift by White for her eleventh million birthday. Pink heads down with a big smile on her face her mother notices and does a little smirk. “What are you so happy about, Pink?” Pink responds eagerly “I'm going to play a few songs for you and mom” Pink pulls out her kazoo that she hid behind her back. Yellow nods “I can't wait to see what great music you make” she says but in both Blue and hers minds they are thinking of something around “White oh how I don't regret poofing you, you just had to give her a kazoo, didn't you?. Pink plays for a entire hour while Blue and Yellow pretend to like it. Pink finally puts the Kazoo down and says proudly “There done!”, Both Yellow and Blue give her a round of applause , Blue says “That was very well done” but is thinking “That would have sounded so much better on any other instrument, I need to talk with Yellow on getting a different instrument as she is clearly gifted with music”. Pink does a few bows before heading back to her room and playing with some toys.


	19. Magic gem glow

Pink looked around , she saw that she was in a white room. This room looked very familiar and then she realised what it was. “Hold on this is whites room!” She exclaimed. “Yes starlight indeed it is” Came a familiar voice. It was white diamonds voice coming through her pearl. “What? How can this be you’re poofed!” She Yelled “ I am But yellow and Blue never poofed my pearl and she is me. Oh starlight how we need to talk” the pearl grew nearer and nearer to a terrified pink who couldn’t move. Just as the pearl was about to touch her gemstone pink was woken up by blue shaking her but not before the dream pearl sighed and said “Happy Birthday Starlight” . Pink awoke in a cold sweat looking up at her mom “ Mom?”she said quietly “it was just a dream” pink said as she clutched her gem. “Pink? Is everything ok? Did you have a bad dream?” Blue asked “ No mom I’m fine...I just ...it’s fine” pink replied “but -“I said I’m fine” blue sighed realising that it wasn’t going anywhere. “Anyway guess what day it is?” Blue said excitedly “ what?” Pink replied utterly bored “ YOUR BIRTHDAY!” Blue cried as yellow barreled into the room “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY PINK!” Yellow Yelled. “Oh that…” pink replied. She pushed herself out of bed and sighed. The two older diamonds looked at each other worriedly they knew something was wrong but didn’t want to ruin pinks special day. They pushed her outside where bismuth gems covered the area. Yellow diamond coughed and the bismuths stopped working and saluted before continuing. They walked down the long ornate pink path. “ so ...We know how you want a colony” Blue began and pinks eyes lit up “ However you are not ready for it so” yellow pearl opened the door. It revealed a pink palace and inside was a beautiful ornate pink throne to the side of which lay several guards. Pink looked closer at the guards and realised they were wearing a pink diamond uniform. “We got you a court!” The two diamonds yelled in unison and pink smiled “ oh thank you Mom and mother!” Pink Yelled hugging their feet. Yellow clapped her hands and the gems fell into line “now of course we have typical Amethyst guards and jasper guards and we also have rubies. We also have a morganite and a pink agate. These are all gifts from me” yellow explained guestering at the gems. “ and I got you a sapphire” blue said stepping aside to reveal a pink marshmallow sort of gem . “My diamond” the sapphire said saluting before taking her place. “And a palanquin now you can travel to places safely accompanied by your court” blue said smiling and pink gasped looking at her Birthday presents. “Now that you’re getting a bit older pink we have decided to involve you with homeworld proceedings. However if you misbehave your court and responsibilities will be taken away from you. You will now accompany trial duty with me and blue and also we have decided to let you deal with lesser cases for example if a aquamarine shatters a diamonds personal pearl then she will be trialed with us three. However if say a sapphire fused with a ruby. Whilst the ruby would be shattered on the spot or brought to you , the sapphire would be brought to you to decide her fate is that clear?” Yellow explained “ yeah ...thank you Mom thank you mother” pink said smiling. “This room of course is where you will decide on fates for gems and address any gems or your court that you need to. This throne room is for public appearances.” Yellow continued. They went up stairs to giant doors which pinks pearl opened revealing a pink observation room at the top of the place. “This is your control room ...welcome to beta 4. This is where you can be contacted through the diamond line and where you shall now be spending much of your time with your pearl handling important documents.” Blue diamond explained gently. They then walked back down stairs and out through some flowery pink doors. They looked out and saw it was a beautiful garden made with gem life. And at the back was huge ornate pink gates that when all three pearls opened (they had a bit of trouble opening it) revealed to be a pink kindergarten. It was only small but already had a few gem holes in it. “ we hope you don’t mind. We took some of your fluid from bathing with us to make those gems you saw, this is your kindergarten for making a few small gems. When you are older you will get a much bigger one when you are given a colony.” Yellow said “ok mother!” Pink exclaimed this was quickly turning into the best birthday ever for her. She even forgot about the creepy dream. They warped out of the palace and back into the main one that pink called home were yellow and blue had prepared a huge birthday breakfast for pink. After pink had eaten it she smiled and said “Now what?” To which blue and yellow replied. “ Training!” And pink groaned. “Tonight we will host a great ball in honour of your birthday Pink” blue explained smiling. A few minutes into training pink smiled as she watched yellow and blue draw weapons and fight but then she looked and saw that a huge rock was going to fall on blue. “ LOOK OUT!” She Yelled and blue looked up “Ahh” blue said closing her eyes yellow tried running to help her but it was too late as pink dove forward to help her mom the rock fell creating a large thump noise. But when blue and yellow opened their eyes they saw a beautiful pink shield and in the centre they saw pink holding it up with her gem glowing bright. “PINK!” Both Diamonds Yelled in glee. Pink threw the shield making the rocks fly off and said “ yes! I finally did it just like in my dreams!” “Yes twinkle you did it” blue said as she hugged pink close whilst yellow grabbed the shield admiring it before the shield disappeared in a round clock fashion.


	20. Not what I expected

Pink is sitting in her control room looking extremely bored “Pearl tell me the status of the Kindergarden” Pink commands, Pearl says “Yes, my Diamond” She projects a screen and says in a monotone voice “Your quartzs will soon emerge”. Pink clasps her hands together “Finally something entertaining, let's go down there and see them!” Pink says happily, “Wait!” Pearl exclaims as she puts her hand trying to reach Pink when Pink turns to her a questioning glance on her face pearl continues “A diamond is not supposed to go to their kindergarten they must simply observe from their base”. Pink sighs “Of course” Pink looks at her pearl and asks “So what do I do now?” pearl replies “There are a lot of paperwork that needs to be done my diamond” Pink groans “But that is boring! I’ve had enough I’m going to go play with my toys”. Pink walks out and heads to her palanquin where a group of soldiers are there to protect her they escort her back home. When Pink returns back to the Palace she starts Playing, Pearl says a little bit worried “Pink I don't think leaving the base was a good idea, you were supposed to stay there for the hour and then the Diamonds would pick you up…”. Pink sighs “I know, but how much trouble could I possibly get into”  
Later that day Pink hears her parents storm into the house Yellow Yells “PINK DIAMOND!”, Pink sighs and heads downstairs where she sees her parents both looking a tad upset. Blue questions “Is there where you have been the whole time?” Pink rolls her eyes and replies “Yes” Blue continues “Do you know how worried we were when we didn't see you at the base, no one was there, you left no note we were looking all over for you”. Yellow then starts her asking “Why were you not at the base, I thought we told you to stay there and we will be back in a hour” Pink just groans and says “I got bored so I went home” Yellow continues prodding and asks “Did you fill out the files we gave you” Pink shakes her head “Did you at least start?” Pink once again shakes her head. “It was so boring mother” Pink groans out, Yellow just pinches her nose and says in a annoyed tone “We gave you one task and you didn't even start it, this is why we are not giving you a colony, Pink!”. “I’ll be better at running a colony then doing this Mother, it’ll be much more fun” Pink says, Blue rolls her eyes saying “Pink this is what running a colony is like, it is not much different except it carries a lot more responsibility, If you can’t even run your base for a hour then you are far from ready for your first colony…” “Well if running a colony is that boring count me out” Pink says annoyed as she goes back to her room to continue playing. Blue sighs “I truly felt that she was ready to take on a bit more responsibility…” “Don’t worry she will grow out of this stage eventually” Yellow says but blue asks worriedly “What if she doesn’t though, What if she continues to be childish?” Yellow states “Well then we will continue life like normal, we have been doing fine so far, even if she decides to never get a colony she is still our very special little gem”. Blue chuckles lightly “Indeed Yellow”. The older Diamonds go up to Pinks room Blue in a happy tone says “Hello, my dear daughter” Pink turns around “I am a failure aren’t I” Pink says in a sad tone. Blue gasps and goes to comfort Pink “Pink you are not a failure” but Pink rebutts with “But I don’t want a colony… and if I don’t have a colony, what am I?” Blue says in a gentle tone “You are our Pink and we will love you no matter what you decide to do with your life” Pink interrupts “But aren't I a burden to you, I need to be taken care of, and I do nothing useful”. Yellow states in a stern yet gentle voice “Pink you are not a burden,don’t ever think of yourself as one” Blue says encourage “And you do do one thing Pink” Pink looks at blue “What?” Blue replies with a kind smile “You bring joy and happiness everywhere you go” Pink starts smiling and hugs her parents. “What will happen to my base and court though” Pink questions” Blue smiles lightly “We will take care of your base and court unless you decide you want to have another go at it”. The diamonds play together for a bit before the older Diamonds have some things they need to attend to. Pink looks in her mirror she says to herself “Mom and Mother are right, I'm not a burden, or at least not anymore I don’t really need food or sleep…


	21. anorexic

Warning: this chapter contains serious issues like self harm and anorexia . If you suffer from any of these things please consult someone and seek help.  
Pink was back in the room again “ Ok ...I know this is a dream but is white here again?” Pink spoke aloud “yes starlight I am” spoke the pearl causing pink to turn and look alarmed. “How ...are you? Is this really you or am I dreaming?” White began to laugh creepily from her pearl. “It really is me starlight. You and me have a connection however I am still in my gem in a bubble hence why I am as my pearl and not as me as to how I am. You can only imagine how I feel after what yellow and blue did to me” To which pink swallowed nervously “You wanted to use me” she accused “Yes I did...but really why do you care? You know you are a failure you find even the simplest tasks boring and like I said before act more like an organic than a gem.” White responded “I’m not! Mom and mother said that-“That you are a source of entertainment! That you mean nothing more than something that bring joy. Exactly what I think of humans . Weak” white stepped closer “Pathetic” and closer “ Dependant” Pink fell suddenly feeling weak. “F l A w E d” white diamond finished the pearl suddenly towering over pink. White gently lifted up pinks face so she stared at the one eyed pearl. “My dear Pink...you want to be useful don’t you?” White cooed her voice soothing and almost hypnotic “y..yes” Pink replied uncertainly “ Then DON'T act like an organic” white replied “What ? How?” Pink replied desperate “Blue and yellow poisoned you by placing their flawed powers in you. If you stop eating and sleeping then you will turn into the perfect diamond you were meant to be. Yellow and blue are keeping my pearl in a holding cell. Let her out . Of course when you stop eating you’ll become weak but when I reform I will help you. Yellow and blue always make me seem like the villain but unlike them I care for you. I always have. I am the only one who truly cares and actually do something to make you perfect” White replied “I ...Ok” pink responded. The dream faded and pink woke up. She didn’t notice the white spot in the middle of her gem nor it getting bigger slowly. Pink woke up “Pink..Good morning!” Blue exclaimed happily. “Hi Blue” Pink replied blue blinked “ pink? Why did you…-“call you blue? Because that is how I’m supposed to refer to you as a fellow diamond I’ve decided that I will keep my court and I will manage it” Pink replied. Blue blinked again “ pink ...are you alright?” “I’m fine now I must be going come pearl” she replied with her suprised pearl in tow. She began to leave “ Wait! Pink” blue ran and caught up with her pink turned her head. “ yes blue?” She said impatiently “ You haven’t had break-“I have it sorted now Goodbye” pink replied as she walked out of the door leaving a speechless blue. If blue had looked carefully she would have noticed pinks eyes having a white highlight in them and a white spot slowly growing larger on her gem. Pink warped to her control room like she said but not before setting the pearl free. She sat on her throne and worked tirelessly for many days refusing to let blue or yellow in. Suddenly yellow blasted the door in to pink diamonds control room and the door fell onto the ground. Pink looked up from her work. Her eyes were almost completely white not that you would notice with the bags also her gem had a large white patch on it but it wasn’t quite noticeable. “Pink ...you have to stop this look at you” Blue said concerned “I’m fine Blue” Pink replied . Pink tried to get up but to her surprise she fell and couldn’t stand up. “ Pink!?!” Both blue and yellow said in unison. Pinks stomach growled and her eyes squinted she was in desperate need of sleep and food. “ pink come you need to eat” yellow commanded “ No...I need to do this...to become the perfect diamond” pink rasped yellow and blues eyes widened “ Pink No!” Blue screamed. Suddenly without warning pink fainted leaving a pair of stressed diamonds behind. When she awoke she found herself on a drip in her bed. “Oh pink...thank goodness when you fainted I ...We thought you were gone...I don’t know what we would do if that happened” Blue said holding pinks hand she had shapeshifted smaller. Pink pulled her hand away glaring. She turned away and wondered what was taking white so long.


	22. Control

Pink was starving and exhausted but she pretended to be fine she tried getting up and said “Don’t worry Blue I’m fine” but the Diamonds knew that she wasnt Blue picked Pink up, Pink was to weak to protest the older Diamonds rushed to where the Peridots were they laid Pink on the bed , they froze Pink with a tool that was used by aquamarines so that she wouldn’t move they inserted needles that would give her the nutrients she so desperately needed, after they were sure that Pink would be fine they went to fine what happened on the way back to the base they spotted White pearl Yellow asked “White Pearl aren't you supposed to be in a holding cell” White pearl respond in a creepy tone “Oh I was in a holding cell but I got dear starlight to let me out, soon I will be able to take over her body, I already managed to get her to start acting like a Diamond I just don’t have full control quite yet”. Blue and Yellow eyes widen White pearl continues to laugh “What did you really think that your daughter actually decided to work nonstop for days, nah that was all me” Blue and Yellow start to lood afraid “Ahh looks like I finally got full control of your precious daughter” Pearl says in a sadistic tone” The Diamonds run to where the bubbled white is but not before poofing and bubbling White pearl. Meanwhile in Pink’s mind “White stop your going to have me die!” Pink says worried White laughs maniacally “So, Why should I care? Your nothing but a problem” White sneers. White is able to push Pink aside by pushing her away “Finally complete control now I can finally make you a perfect diamond dear starlight” Pinks eyes widen in horror as she realizes she cannot do anything White is in complete control. “What is this!?” White demanded “Why can’t I move hell I can’t even open my eyes” White says annoyed. White glares at Pink “You are pathetic, I can’t believe you actually need that stuff to function. But whatever I guess we will do plan two. “I will stay in control and let you slowly die” White laughs. Yellow and Blue have made it to where White is but before unbubbling her they look at each other. Yellow gives a determined smile “Are you ready, dear” Blue nods “Let’s save our daughter, TOGETHER!” Blue and Yellow do a little dance and fuse into Green Diamond. Green Diamond unbubbles White, White reforms Green yells out “WHITE!” which gets the attention of White Diamond she laughs and looks at Pink “Guess your mommies are here, darling” Pink saw that White wasn't having her full attention meaning that her hold over Pink Diamonds body was weak Pink took the opportunity to kick White out of her mind screaming “THIS IS MY MIND! MY BODY!”. White prepares to fight Green which was double her size she attempts to control Green’s mind but their mind and love was too strong, White realizes that she will have to fighter Green and that she cannot manipulate her


	23. Love is stronger than control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins

White realises that the only possible way for her to win was to use pink. If she couldn’t control green pink would do. “I won’t go down that easy!” White yells as her eyes glow white and directs her aim at pink who is recovering from starving herself. “pink move!” Cries Green. Pink doesn’t and gets blasted by the white energy “ PINK NOOOOOO!” The fusion cries white uses this as an opportunity to attack but the fusion manages to block it. When the smoke clears all the diamonds spot a grey pink diamond t-posing and smiling. “You’ll pay for that White!” The fusion roars “ Why should I have to pay?” White says “ I made pink Great again” she and ‘pink’ say together “ Poor pink she was always so passionate however she let the yellow and blue consume her. She truly thinks she needs you” grey pink says holding up her skirt and smiling on hand on her face. “White stop controlling Pink now!” Green yells as she opens her mouth an a big green balls forms and she fires it at White who is found across the wall leaning a huge dent. “ AGH!” Say pink and white together. Pink moves forward however she doesn’t move her feet it’s just her feet dragging across the ground. “Now let’s see what pink can do” pink says as she glows. Her body glows with a pink power that has hints of grey in it. “ pink stop!” The fusion desperately cries “you deserve this...both of you” white replies through pink as the blast fires and shakes the fusion making them glow and almost split. Pink smirks and grabs her skirt “ Wow I never knew starlight could be so powerful” she said in a mocking tone. “Get out of pink!” The fusion yells sending a blast at white. White realises that this isn’t working. “ this won’t do” white pink says as she floats up to land on whites hand. “Pink?” The fusion says apprehensively. Then without warning the gem of white and pink glows and the forms mash into one much to a horrified green “ Noooo!” Green yells as the fusion finishes forming. Colour is shown through the fusion suggesting white has relented control of pink. “ we...” green looks up at them “ are” another arm appears “Agra Diamond!” The fusion yells roaring. 

Pink woke up , she was confused all she could remember was white blasting her and then ...nothing. She looked around a realises she was in some weird plain (AN like the one Lapis and jasper were in as malachite but black and white) she looks to the side and sees white , she was the same size as pink. “White!” She said trying to run to her but falling as she looked at her hands and legs which were in white chains. “Huh?” She said confused this causes white to turn around. “ Ahh starlight there you are” white muses smiling erriely “ White What is the place? What’s going on? Why am I here?!” Pink Yelled “one question at a time starlight. We are currently fused as Agra diamond and this is the mindscape where are two personalities are . You cannot move because I am in control” White explained smirking “ How? What? I would never fuse with you! You used me!” Pinks screams to which white laughs off. “Who said willingly , my starlight I controlled you! You attacked Green Diamond!” White remarked laughing. “Green Diamond?” Pink said confused. “ Yellow and blues fusion those pathetic excuses for ‘flawless’ beings decided to fuse in a failed attempt to save you from me.” White replied “ No…” pink said shocked “Anyway as much as I love talking to you I must go . Green won’t leave us alone” White said “ No! Wait’ but it was too late as pink was being dragged by the chains into the white water. “ Noooo! White don’t do this! Let me ou- .” Pinks lasts words are drowned out as she is pulled beneath the water.

Meanwhile green slams Agra into a wall. “I’ll split you apart!” Only for Agra’s eyes to open and for her to blast green off of her. She punches green and the two begin to brawl with the occasional blast separating the two. Green finish the fight with her giant sword but fails and Agra manages to pin her down green sheds a tear as Agra summons a dagger ready to stab through the gems “ I’m so sorry pink...we couldn’t protect you” they cry and Agra lifts the dagger into the air green closes her eyes but then nothing happens so she opens them only to see the dagger inches from her gems and a pained look on the fusions face. The dagger was shaking and so green used it as an opportunity to escape. Agra turned ready to attack but stopped “No...I won’t let you take Control!” Agra Yelled as Pink shouted at white clawing her way through the ocean and making white fall. The fusion glows pink and looks at green “ Mom...Finish this ….QUICKLY!” Green doesn’t need to be told twice and quickly slashed through the fusion causing them to Split and fall . Green catches pink but white falls and cracks her gem as she lands on her face . She turns round anger in her eyes “ You’ll pay for this!” She screeches clutching her gem but before she can doing anything green stabs the sword through her gem causing white to look up alarmed “ Goodbye ...White” the fusion said “ No” White says shocked before poofing into oblivion and leaving white sparkling shards on the floor. Pink is left on the ground and unconscious completely exhausted and weak due to what the ordeal has done to her.


	24. Are you alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after,agh of the battle for white diamond

After the fight Blue and Yellow defuse, Blue takes Pink back to the room wondering how she got up as they left her immobilized while Yellow collects White’s shards. Blue watches over Pink as she has once again fallen unconscious, Yellow has come in to join her. “What did you do with her shards” Blue asks Yellow calmly replies “I bubbled each shard and spread them far across the galaxy, White won't be able to unshatter herself but just to be safe…” Yellow adds “As for her pearl when she got shattered she lost control of her Pearl so she is now back to what she used to be”. Blue looks at Pink “I wonder how on earth Pink managed to get out of bed she was still so weak, maybe Whites Pearl had something to do with it…” she sighs Yellow confirm what she thinks “Well someone must have, you are probably right that it was Whites pearl, not only was she still way to weak but she was frozen as well...:”. The white spot is gone on Pinks gem and she has returned to normal color, over the next hour the older diamonds watch over her until she finally stirrs. Pink tries to sit up, only for a hand to lightly push her back down “Take it easy Pink, you are still recovering…” says Blue in a gentle tone. Pink nods weakly, she looks around the room there are machines everywhere and peridots working on them, she notices her arm and how there are a bunch of needles in it which are connected to long tubes liquid coming through them which kind of weirds her out. Pink croaks out “What's with the needles…” Blue replies in a sad tone “It was the only way to give you the nutrients you needed since you fell unconscious after starving yourself for so long…” Pink just replies with a “Oh.”. “Don't worry, Pink you will only be here for the next hour while we take out the needles” Yellow states, Pink just sighs, slowly over the hour the Peridots help the older Diamonds take take out the needles and shut down the equipment. Blue carries Pink to her bed while Yellow follows not far behind, Blue gently lays Pink on her bed and pulls up the sheets Pink looks at the Diamonds with a questioning glance “Why are you tucking me in, I just woke up…” Yellow rolls her eyes before saying “Do you really think three hours of sleep is enough after being awake for days?” Pink nods her head and lays down to fall asleep. Blue and Yellow both give Pink a light kiss on her forehead and watch over her incase she has a nightmare. When Pink wakes up and has had a meal and then she starts asking questions. “So…mom...mother? What happened?” Blue sighs and says “White...she...she controlled you and… fused with you… do you remember?” Pink shakes her head Blue gives a sigh of relief “That is a good thing…”. Pink asks in a panic “Where is White, will she control me again?”. Yellow comforts Pink saying “We shattered White“ Pinks eyes widen “She will never hurt you ever again” Pink nods slowly and enjoys the hug her mother gave her. Yellow asks “Are you feeling better, Pink?” Pink replies with “Much”. Pink has no recollection of any of the events that have just happened, she doesn't remember starving herself, depriving herself of Sleep or White controlling her the last thing she remembers is thinking to herself to stop eating and sleeping having no idea that is what why she needed medical care. Pink thinks “I don’t need food, I dont need sleep I am a gem gems don't need that what could possibly go wrong? I don't think Mom or Mother would like me skipping meals or not sleeping I’ll have to hide it somehow”. When Pink assures that she is fine Blue and Yellow go back to work which they have managed a system to just work at home. Dinner time comes around they all sit at the table while the Pearls bring the meal out, Blue notices that Pink is just pushing her food around “Are you ok, Pink?” she questions with a concerned look on her face Pink mumbles out “Yeh I’m just not very hungry, Could I skip this one meal?” Blue and Yellow look at eachother unsure, Blue sighs “No, you are not skipping any meals Pink” Pink grumbles and scarfs it down fast “Happy?” she asks Blue replies with “very”. Unbeknownst to the diamonds Pink rushes upstairs and makes herself throw up her dinner. She manages to discard it by throwing the container she used into the trash that was ready to be picked up and taken to the incinerator. Pink continues to play and have fun until Night comes her parents come into the room Blue says “Its night time Pink that means it's time for you to get some Sleep, Pink nods and gets into her Pjs, her moms tuck her in and give her a goodnight hug and kiss and they leave. Pink after making sure that they have gone downstairs or somewhere else she gets up and tries to keep herself entertained the whole night without making noise. Pink managed to pull it off somehow by wearing a lot of makeup on her face and filling herself up with water she managed to get by for a few days but her parents were growing more and more suspicious and asking more and more questions.


	25. Bulimia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink still isn’t herself

Pink hadn’t eaten for days or slept for that matter. She knew what white had done was wrong but she knew that to become the diamond she was meant to be she had to do diamond work. Pink went to her base and began working away but unlike when she was being controlled she quickly lost interest and forced herself to do it. eventually she pushed away the screen and stood up almost falling. She walks toward the door hearing her pearl following , she knew her pearl was worried. She opened the door to the gardens and began walking through where she approached the gate of her small kindergarten. She opened them“ My diamond!A diamond can't visit a kindergarten!” But pink ignored her and carried on moving until she got to her Quartzes.they saluted “So what’s going on here?” She asked nicely and a quartz nervously replied “ we are waiting for 5XG she shouldn’t be long” pink stood there looking at the rock that everyone else was fixated on and smiled. The ground almost lit up and a jasper popped out , her gem in her naval but she was too thin for a jasper . She had short crazy hair but she was a jasper. Gasps were heard “she’s off colour” “No she’s not” pink stated causing all the gems to look up including the newly formed jasper. “She’s perfect just the way she is. Anyone who says differently shall have to answer to me” Pink said she held the Jaspers chin with her hand gently and smiled “ Welcome to the World, My jasper” the Jaspers eyes went wide and they saluted “I’m happy to be here , My diamond” pink diamond laughed and said “ Say...how about you become part of my personal entourage” the Jaspers face read shock “ I would ..love it My diamond but I’m not fit for such a role” “Nonsense you are just as good as the rest of them my jasper” pink turned to her pearl “Pearl please take jasper to my palace” she said nicely “ Yes, My diamond” the pearl stoically replied. Pink went back to the main palace after that , satisfied with what she had gotten done. However before she could get very far , she fell blacking out and laying there on the floor. Her pearl who had seen this quickly used her powers to make her diamond float up as she ran to the meeting room in which blue and yellow were discussing the colonisation of earth, the pearl ran in looking panicked making yellow and blue look up alarmed “Pearl What is the meaning of this?” Yellow asked “ My diamonds! My diamond...she suddenly fainted and won’t respond” the pearl said panicking as she brought pink diamond in and set her down causing yellow and blues eyes to widen “ PINK!!!” They Yelled and blue clutched the tiny diamond. The two ran off leaving the pearls behind who just stood there. “So um” yellow pearl began “Huh?” The now less stressed pearl replied “what do we do now?” Blue pearl said quietly . Pearl blinked and realised , she was different when she served white diamond her diamond let her be independent because she knew how to serve her and now serving Pink it felt like she was the diamond and pink was the pearl who needed guidance. She realised that yellow and blue were quite authoritative and that their pearls must be constantly told what to do. “Obviously we follow them” pearl replied shaking her head “but where are they?” Blue pearl said gently “Pearls created for a diamond have a connection to that diamond and in case we get lost we have a built in mechanism for finding them. I cannot locate pink however as I was made for white diamond. If we find pink pearl we may be able to. Or you two could try and located your diamonds” pearl concluded with yellow pearl and blue pearl looking baffled “Locate ...our diamonds ?,!” Yellow pearl exclaimed “Yes locate your diamonds” pearl said in a condescending voice. “of course yes” yellow pearl replied as she made her gem glow and a hologram projected infront of her.a yellow circle marked where she was and a yellow diamond marked were yellow diamond was. “It seems she’s in the peridot testing labs” yellow pearl said her eyes like an old TV screen not connected to a channel. “Great! Then we must go there!” Pearl declares grabbing the blue and yellow gem causing yellow to hold her head as she sorted out her eyes. The pearls arrived at the door and waited . Pearl went up and knocked on the door “Who is it?” Came a loud Authoritative voice“Pink Diamonds pearl, My diamond followed by Your pearl and blue diamonds pearl” pearl replied “Ah yes we forgot about you...Come in” pearl opened the door and the other two pearls followed meekly. pink diamond was on a table in the middle of the room with wires and needles flowing from her to numerous machines. “At ease pearl ...pink is fine or will be fine soon” yellow said looking at pearl who looked concerned “Of course My Diamond i have absolute faith that my Diamond will be fine especially being confirmed from such a valued and trustworthy source such as yourself My diamond”pearl said grovelling.To which yellow only hmphed in return. Blue was holding onto yellow tightly “Don’t worry blue pink will be Fine trust me” “I know I know but I can’t help but worry. Why would this happen again is white-“She’s Gone Blue, And she’s never coming back.”Yellow interrupted “maybe you are right” blue replied. The pearls sat down with their diamonds permission and quietly discussed what was going on using low tones so that the peridots nor their diamonds could hear them.


	26. Hmm? What’s this?

Pink is once again unconscious and is being given nutrients through needles connected to machines. Much to Yellow and Blue’s relief it shows Pink is stable and will make it. While waiting for her to stir Yellow and Blue think back to how their little family came to be. Yellow and Blue are on for a romantic walk Blue notices Yellow is quiet Blue asks “Is there a problem Yellow?” Yellow responds “I don’t know, I feel like something is missing in our life, do you ever get that feeling Blue?”. Blue thinks for a bit and responds with “Yes, even though we have each other and it is nice, I as well feel like something is missing. Blue gets a idea and says excitedly “Why don't we look at some recordings of organics White always says their entertaining” Yellow scoffs at that “White is a nut, you know that Blue” Blue giggles a little and says “It couldn't hurt to watch one” Yellow eventually agrees but is still very reluctant. Once they reach the palace they bring up screens and watch what organics do day to day Blue pointing some similarities while Yellow rolls her eyes. “Look those animals are walking together just like we were! Oh what's that tiny thing they are heading towards?” Yellow looks at it and says “Its so small and looks so pathetic I bet it's their servant or prey” to both of their shock the organics nuzzle the tiny thing, feed it and play with it. Yellow questions “ Why would they help such a pathetic looking thing it could have been easy food!” Blue answers with “Do not forget that organics grow they don't pop into existence and know everything like we do they are taught by the adults that create them how to do stuff and the creatures provide for their young”. Yellow asks another question “But isn't that just a waste of time?” Blue reminds Yellow “Remember yellow these are organics they die and to preserve their species they need to reproduce and when it comes to some animals they just have this feeling of protectiveness of their offsprings I think they called it…”. Yellow just looks at blue “You seem very familiar with organics…” she mutters Blue replies “Yes I've watched them quite a few times”. They continue their day watching what organics do and Blue gets more interested in the relationship between a parent and offspring even yellow slowly gets interested in it.  
A few thousand years later  
Yellow says “ You know ever since we I saw those videos with you of the organics and their offspring I never stopped having this feeling of something missing.” Blue chuckles “Me too, but it's probably a coincidence that it got stronger after the videos. All of a sudden a giant meteor crashes down on homeworld not to far away from them they run up to see what it is. Blue surprised says “Hmm a meteor we haven't had one in eons crash onto homeworld…” Yellow brushes it off with “So what? It's just a meteor nothing special I see it all the time on my colonies… Blue exclaims shocking Yellow “Don't you feel it!?” Yellow gives her a questioning glance Blue sighs and continues “Something I don't know what but something about this meteor is not like the other I can feel it! I think this is what I… I think this is what we were missing...” Yellow just looked at Blue as if she was crazy and says “Really Blue, you think a rock is what's missing in our lives. Are you sure you haven't gone mad?” Blue rolls her eyes and yells “Yellow get over here there something special about this rock I can feel it” Yellow sighs and walks to where Blue is when shes a few feet away her eyes widen she instantly knows what blue was talking about “She says “I… I can feel it too it's powerful!”. Blue turns to yellow and asks her “What do we do with it we can't just leave it here, this rock is clearly special, and I can't bare to leave it something in me is just pulling me towards the rock!” Yellow replies “I can’t name it either but I as well feel we can not leave it…” Yellow picks it up and they head back, Yellow places it down in one of the spare rooms with her hand on her chin she thinks about what to do next. The diamonds both end up getting this feeling that leads to them dancing around and using their aura on the rock which then makes the rocks aura stronger than before. The diamonds quickly get some gems to see what's happening the gems report that the rock has started incubating but that unlike the others it seems to lose the nutrients fast and that they need to somehow feed it to the rock at least three times a day. For the next thousand years the diamonds make sure to use their aura to continue the incubation. They both get very drawn to it spending a lot of the time with the rock, Blue even starts to talk to it as Yellow rolls her eyes and thinks about how this will turn out in the end.

Sometime later

“My Diamond its happening” Screams a peridot running down the hall to alert Yellow. Yellow quickly dismisses the Peridot and gets Blue they both head to where the rock is waiting. The rock starts to crack and splits, but no gem came out of it they looked at each other with worry but then they hear a high pitch scream and some crying. They look inside the rock to see a gem but not just any gem a diamond that is the size of their hands staring back at them as she continues to cry. Blue immediately falls in love with the little diamond she picks her up and cradles her while she sings to her, the gem eventually stops crying and falls asleep. Yellow calls her pearl, the pearl rushes into the room giving her the diamond salute she says “What do you need my Diamond” Yellow replies with “I need clothes that will fit the little gem the Blue is cradling she just popped out and I guess decided to not put on clothes” Pearl nods and runs off after Yellow hands her the measurements with instructions. Blue says in awe “Isn't she beautiful, Yellow?” Yellow smiles at the sleeping gem in Blue’s arm she “Yes she is…”. “Wait thats the new Diamond? Its so small it looks defective, we should shatter it now we can’t have that thing in The Great Diamond Authority” says a voice behind them. Blue and Yellow look at White, Yellow starts with “I know the new Diamond is small but we can help her we can turn her into something great with the right methods, This isn't any gem this is a Diamond, our Diamond, Our precious little Diamond” Blue nods in agreement while White just scoffs and leaves but not without remarking “Fine, I guess since she is a Diamond she should at least be given a chance, and we cant let other gems know you made a Diamond with so many flaws. That thing is your problem though, I want nothing to do with it, but I guess I will allow a change in the insignia to show that there another Diamond but that's all I'll do.” With that White leaves and now there's only Blue and Yellow with the Little gem. Blue smiles and looks at Yellow she asks “What she we call her?” Yellow chuckles a little “Isn't it obvious? Look at her Diamond its pink, we should obviously call her Pink… Pink Diamond…” Pink opens her eyes again Blue decides to gently bounce the baby up and down, Pink seems to like it as she starts giggling “I think Pink is a perfect name” Blue says. A few minutes later Yellow pearl comes back with the clothes soon Pink is dressed up in a Pink onesie Blue and Yellow spend the rest of the day looking after the young gem. The next day the Diamonds got the little gem analysed by some Peridots. “She has been crying a lot, doesn't talk, all she can do is just squirm around” Says a worried Blue as the Peridots look at the screen while Pink is screaming her head off. Yellow says annoyed “Yes please figure something out the crying is going to drive me INSANE!” The peridots finally respond with “She's interesting to say the least, she… She is like a organic but in a gem form as she needs to eat, sleep and is very delicate.” Yellow asks “So… Is she going to stay like that? The Peridot says to them “No she will grow and over time learn to talk, and walk but you need to teach her as she will not automatically know.” Yellow remarks “Hmm interesting, so she will grow and learn it seems” Blue excitedly says “I bet one day she will become a great Diamond with the right teaching methods” Yellow nods “Hmm does this mean we are what the organics call mothers?” she asks. Blue smiles and says “I guess so” She picks Pink up and exits the room to somewhere private Yellow follows right behind her. “Oh look at you, you are so adorable aren't you” Blue says while holding Pink up high, Pink squirms around giggles happily reaching her small chubby hands towards Blue. Blue smiles big at seeing this “Thats right im your mommy!” Blue says cheerfully while Yellow smiles behind her “I guess that means im your mama, Pink.” Yellow says softly. “Mom, Mother” Pinks voice took them out of their daydreaming they turn to Pink who has finally awoken, Blue and Yellow rush over “Why am I here, Why do I have these needles in my arm, what's with all the machines again?” Pink questions. Yellow says in a serious tone “You tried to deprive yourself of food and sleep once more, you grew extremely weak and fainted, these machines are what is keeping you alive” Blue says in a guilty tone “We should have known… We should have know you would try this again after what White did to you, We should have kept a closer eye on you” she adds in a serious tone “But rest assured we won't make the same mistake again! We won't let you do this to yourself, from now until further notice our eyes will not be leaving you, If we need to go anywhere instead of leaving you in the care of other gems you shall accompany us instead, instead of leaving you to your own things and we shall watch over you while you play and sleep.” Pink wanted to argue but that dead set tone and that look on her moms face told her it wasn't worth trying.


	27. Arguements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink finds out the truth about earth

To say that pink was bored was an understatement. Pink wasn’t having fun tailing around her mothers all day. She had taken a few toys of course but pearl couldn’t carry them all and yellow and blue didn’t want their pearls holding something so ‘trivial’ plus after awhile the same toys get boring. Pink had now resorted to sitting on the arm of yellow diamonds chair in the control room throwing Little Rocks at Yellow pearl who kept flicking but didn’t want to say anything. Yellow rose from her chair and spoke down to her pearl “ Pearl I will be gone for ONE minute. Look after pink or else your shards shall adorn my wall.” “Yes My Diamond” the pearl replied gulping. Yellow glared at her and squinted “ Pearl whatever do you have in your hair” before the pearl could answer yellow continued “ Whatever it is sort it out as my pearl you should be clean and perfect at all times. Understood!?” Yellow thundered “Yes My diamond” the pearl said side eyeing pink. Yellow then left the room and pink looked up at Yellows screen. She jumped and brought the screen down to her level “ Pink Diamond?!” It was yellow pearl running up to the large throne “ You mustn’t touch that under My diamonds orders!” She squealed “Weeeeellll she’s not here now is she?” Pink said slyly and opened up the screen after bypassing the password. “Pink Diamond Please Stop!” Yellow pearl cried. The pearl tried to jump up and get up however the throne was floating and her jump only landed her on the flat side of the armrest causing her to slip down again. Pink looking down and smirking knowing the pearl could do very little opened the screen to yellows recent plans and found a file called ‘Plans for the Earth’ she clicked on it curious saw a completed Earth Colony , pinks eyes widened as she scrolled through the project seeing every plan made for the future Colony. Pink spotted a button that said ‘Completed Projects’ and clicked showing her what had already been done. It showed a new kindergarten and a new expansion to the wall giving an extra 100m by 100m’s to homeworld. She looked at the screen and it listed how many Gems had been deployed and showed how no other colonisation was active until this was complete. It also listed the Organic Mortality rate. Pink with shaking fingers clicked on it not wanting to know the answer put pressed on anyways the desperate cries from Yellow Pearl to stop drowned out long ago.   
500,000 the top figure read it was then separated into categories   
450,000 humans   
50,000 other   
Pink let out a squeak noise , already that many had died. Yellow and blue hadn’t even done a fraction of the planned works and already that many living creatures were dead. It made pink sick. She convulsed and seemed to choke on air. “ Pink Diamond?!” Yellow pearl Yelled in alarm . Pink fell from the chair luckily yellow pearl caught her (it crushed her but she caught her) and pink pushed herself away from yellow pearl. “ You...You knew about this” pink said her eyes full of anger. “Yes but I-“You are a monster so are they! I can’t believe they would do this?!” Pink screamed before sobbing yellow pearl didn’t know what to do and just awkwardly stood there . Pink began to convulse again and then wretched and puked….all over Yellow Pearl and yellow Diamonds pristine Floor. It was at that moment yellow diamond came back in and saw the mess “ What’s that sme-Pink?!?” She rushed over and tried to pick pink up only for pink to smack her hand away. Yellow diamond was confused and looked to her pearl “I tried to stop her but ...I couldn’t reach” the pearl stammered and yellow looked to where she was pointing...her screen. “No” yellow looked at pink “ nO” yellow looked at her pearl “ NOOOO!” She turned to pink again “ Pink...did you…” She began “ See that? Your plans for Earth?! The numbers of how many innocent organics you’ve killed?!” Pink said snapping. “Innocent? Pink they tried to kill you no matter how much you deny it do you have any idea how much me and Blue care WE DID THIS FOR YOU!” Yellow screeched “WELL I DONT WANT YOU TO DO IT! JUST BECAUSE A SMALL GROUP DID SOMETHING WRONG DOESNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL THE WHOLE OF THE SPECIES THATS LIKE ...SHATTEREING ALL THE PEARLS IN EXISTENCE BECAUSE OF ONE PEARLS MISTAKE OR ...SHATTERING ALL THE DIAMONDS BECAUSE OF WHAT WHITE DID!” Pink retorted. Yellow sighed “I’m sorry Pink” yellow flicked her wrist and a yellow bubble formed around pink yellow pearl phased through it as did pinks pearl. “I’ll leave you some time to think” and when the bubble popped pink saw she was in the prison tower again. “ Not again!” She said hitting her wrist against the wall. She curled up in a ball and sighed with the two pearls watching her she softly began to sing.  
“I guess I'll have to face  
That in this awful place  
I shouldn't show a trace of doubt  
But pulled against the grain  
I feel a little pain  
That I would rather do without

I'd rather be  
Free, free, free  
I'd rather be  
Free, free, free  
Free, free, free  
From here”  
Pink leant against the wall as a single tear leaked out of her eye and then she drifted into sleep.


	28. A Little Pink Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Pinks in Trouble!

Blue lightly shakes Pink awake, Pink wakes up to find that she is in her room again she looks up to see her mom smiling down. Pink mutters “I can’t believe you…” Blue sits on Pink’s bed and holds her her smile has turned into a frown “I’m sorry…Pink, but we won’t let any of those organics hurt you...” Pink mumbles out “It’s not fair to the organics living on that planet!” Pink looks up in Blue’s eyes “Please stop the colonization….” “But…” Pink gives her mom her best cute eyes “Please Mommy…” Blue bites her lip a bit she sighs “i’m sorry Pink… But neither Yellow or I are going to risk you hopping over the wall and getting hurt by those humans. Yellow enters Pink just glares she spits out “You two are both Monsters” Blue and Yellow are both hurt by this as Pink continues to sob in her Pillow. Blue not being able to take Pink’s crying and begging anymore suggests a compromise ”How about we take all the leftover organics and vegetation and move them to a different planet?” Pink lifts up from her pillow she asks “How will that work?” Blue thinks for a moment and says “Where take them all on dropships and find suitable planet they can call their own if there isnt any we will make one, How’s that Dear? Pink nods “Ok…”. Blugh makes a coughing sound and nudges Yellow, Yellow looks at Pink and says “I’m sorry I put you into the tower again, you didn’t deserve to be there, I just didn't know what to do…” Pink nods and hugs Yellow, Yellow gives Pink a kind smile and hugs her back.All three Diamonds leave Pink’s room and start the new Plan, Blue sends all her gems to find a suitable planet or make one while Yellow gets all of her gems to round up the organics instead of kill, Until they find a suitable Planet they put the organics in a Zoo like thing where they let Pink view them through a observation globe which keeps her occupied. Since the organics are taken care of and none of them are on the planet anymore, The wall gets taken down and gem society spreads all over the planet Pink still doesn't really like that the colonization of the other half of the planet is happening but is ok with it cause at least all the organics are off the planet. A few months go by, The Diamonds finally let Pink out of their sight and lets her stay home with gems watching over her while they are working. A new planet suitable for the Organics that lived previously on homeworld has been found, All the organics are take from the zoo like structure and some gems that look like humans are helping the organics adjust to their new home. Yellow and Blue are out for a walk “I can not you believe you agreed to keeping the humans alive after what they did to our Pink” Yellow says “She was clearly upset about what we were doing to the organics” Blue replies in a calm tone Yellow says “But what about her safety? Doesn’t her safety come first?” Blue just replies with “It does, but we need to think about what she wants too, if we don’t we’ll push her away…” Yellow nods agreeing with Blue. Pink is sneaking around the palace making sure not to get spotted, she slips past all the guards and makes it to the warp pads. Pink warps to the docks, she looks around and boards a Ruby ship, she gets in and takes off. Two gems walk in and spos her ship and realizes that no ship is supposed to be taking off at that time, they grab onto the ship right before it takes off. The gem has a hard time clinging on because the ship was driving all over the place, “HEY WHO IS DRIVING, NO SHIP IS SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVEN RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL BE REPORTED TO THE DIAMONDS FOR THIS!” Screams one of the gems. The ship ends up crashing into a random rock, The windows end up break and Pink crawls out of the ship “PINK DIAMOND!?” Pink looks up to see a Peridot from her Mother’s Court, once the Peridot realizes that Pink is looking at her she immediately does the Diamond Saulute “What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking, Pink Diamond?” Pink stands up and looks around she asks the Peridot “Where are we?” The Peridot responds with “I don’t know… I think we are in the Centaurus A”. Pink closes her eyes “I’m guessing we are far away from earth…” “Light years” Peridot responds. Pink sits criss crossed and says “I was hoping to Just go to Earth and back within an hour before my Parents noticed I was gone” Peridot says “They would have most likely caught you anyway... “. Peridot brings up a screen Pink asks “Ooh, What’s that?” Peridot does not respond and just enters the ship.They hear some muffled screams, Peridot come out of the ship and lifts the ship as Pink Pearl crawls out, Once Pink Pearl is standing Peridot enters the ship again. “Pearl” Pink exclaims and embraces her “I haven’t seen you until White has been defeated!”, Pink Pearl is a little disoriented from the ride and being squashed under the ship she sees Pink and does the Diamond salute “My Diamond, I was reassigned when White was finally defeated, I was given the mission to hold the tools that Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG would need when fixing or working with the machines on homeworld.” Pink Exclaims “I’m glad you are ok” Pink Pearl gives her a questioning glance and asks “Why were you driving a Ship, and what are you doing off of homeworld?” Pink sighs and responds “I was hoping to make it to earth and check how the Organics were doing on their new planet”. Pink pearl frowns a little “Your mothers will be unhappy when they learn of your departure” PInk groans “I know... I was only planning to be an hour and hope they didn't catch me but I’m guessing now they definitely will find out” Pink pulls her knees to her chest she continues speaking “They are going to be fuming aren’t they?” Pink Pearl gives Pink a small nod “The last time I did this… They locked me up in the tower for longer, I ended up getting poofed for the first time, and Mother” “Alright I fixed up the ship enough to where we can communicate with homeworld I already talked to my superiors and they redirected me to my glorious, glimmering, Diamond, I told her what was happening and she thanked me, Yellow Diamond thanked me!” My Diamond said that they will be locating and arriving here soon!” Peridot interrupts her voice filled with confidence and Pride. Soon enough after Peridot said that A Blue and Yellow ship descend, The Diamonds exit their ship, Blue spots Pink and runs over giving her a tight embrace as Yellow looks at the scene with a stern face. After a while of figuring out what happened The Diamonds board their respective ship and head back to homeworld. Pink boards with Blue she sits and watches Blue drive she tries to Lighten the mood “So, Mom…” Blue doesn't respond they eventually Land where they see that Yellow has already Landed, The gems decide it is best to leave the family alone to sort things out. Pink’s current Pearl was informed of what Pink did by her former Pearl, They both grimace as they know that Pink was in a lot of trouble and hoped the Diamonds didn't take it out on them. The pearls spend the rest of the day chatting and catching up, eventually they part ways and go back to work. Pearl returns to Pink’s room she shes Pink laying on her bed face down crying into her pillow “My Diamond?” Pearl says Pink lifts her head up and sits up “Hey Pearl…” Pink shes tiredly. Pearl asks “What happened?” Pink just retorts with “What do you think happened…” she continues “I spent a long time getting scolded, in the tower, and over mothers knees…” Pearl just grimaces as Pink continues “Then mom has me sit down and write a two page essay about Why I’m not allowed to go adventuring on my own… AND then Mother made me write three hundred lines of ‘I will not sneak out and try to drive a ship because it is dangerous and If no one was with me I could have stranded myself and died’ Can you believe that Pearl?!” Pearl tries to calm Pink down “You know the only reason they do this is because they care, they don’t want do see you get really hurt, yet you keep going on dangerous adventures. They don’t do this to make you suffer, they do it in hopes that when you think about going on another adventure you remember what happened last time and rethink it. Pearl’s little speech did not improve Pink’s mood “Thank you pearl for giving me another lecture because my parents haven’t already lectured me enough to the point I can remember their speech word for word” Pink lays down back on her bed and groans. Pink hears a light knock on the door before it opens, Blue walks into the room she sits on Pinks bed and calmly rubs Pink’s back to comfort her. “We are sorry for being so harsh Pink, but this is the third time you did this, we do not like doing this to you or seeing you cry but we don’t know what else to do”. Blue says she looks down at Pink, Pink says without looking up “But did you have to lock me up in that tower and spank me…” Pink buries her face in Blue’s cloak “I was so lonely in that tower and the spanking really hurt…” Blue continues to comfort her replying with “When we put you in the tower we want you to reflect on your actions as for the spanking we hope that it reminds you to behave.” Pink just mutters “I’m never going to be able to sit comfortably again…” Blue does a light chuckle “ the sting will go away within the next week” Pink just groans as a reply, Blue sighs and stands up “It’s getting late, why don’t we head downstairs and you can have dinner?” PInk nods slightly and follows her mother downstairs to the dinning table where Yellow is already sitting focused on her files and the food is already ready. The dinner was extremely quiet no one really felt in the mood to talk all that could be heard was the Pearls cleaning the dishes and Pink slowly munching on her food. After dinner the Diamonds Play with Pink which Pink slowly stops feeling upset and starts to feel like her usual self. They end the night having a relaxing bath all together, they play a few rounds of Pink’s favourite bath time game and Blue tries to comb Pink’s messy hair. “Why don’t you get ready for bed Pink? It is getting very late.” Pink nods, She gets out wraps a towel around herself and her hair, Brushes her teeth and makes sure her gem is sparkly clean, then enters her room with her parents following. Pink digs through her Pajama draw, she picks out a sweet dreams t-shirt and a ZZZ pattern bottoms. Blue and Yellow do their usual tuck in routine with Pink and wish her a good night once Pink is all settled in her bed.


	29. Foreshadowing

Pink diamond decided to ask her mom blue diamond to go to the new location of Organic life nicknamed Earth Beta. “No pink it’s not safe” blue responded “But mom! How else am I supposed to go without sneaking off! You and mother give me every reason too!” She yelled “I suppose you’re right...I’ll send your court to you and I guess I should use this time to show you the other half of your birthday present...I wasn’t planning for you to see this for a while but..” blue activated a panel in her room and a purple tunnel lit up. The two diamonds followed by their respective pearls went into the corridor and then pink saw a pink door approaching them. When they arrived at the door blue opened it and it is revealed a massive hangar. The diamonds walk to the centre platform where something lies under a huge blanket. “Me and yellow hoped we would give you this when you got your first colony but nevermind, if you are going to travel to that rock then I guess we must have you travel in something appropriate for a diamond.” Blue said she walked up to the sheet. The object and the sheet towered far above her. She pulled it down and rather comically, accidentally made the sheet fall on her. Whilst blue diamond looked like a ghost pink diamond was admiring the pink pair of giant legs before her. “Wow!” She breathed out . Blue after having help from blue pearl was finally free of the sheet and smiled “We had the idea of this ship ever since you were born” blue explained “that was ages ago!” Pink exclaimed laughing. “I know we actually had this built at the same time as your palanquin and your palace” blue said smiling. “Oh cool!” Pink said “this can be assessed from my control room, yellows and your palace although not without proper authorisation. Now your pearl has summoned your court and they are inside the ship, your pearl will guide you to the control room and she will help you get there safely ok?” Blue said “ok! Are you not coming?” Pink asks “Well me and yellow are busy but I trust in your courts capabilities” blue diamond said ruffling through pinks hair. Pink and her pearl stepped aboard with a pink bubble surrounding them. When the bubble disappeared they were in the main control room. “Just step onto the platform My Diamond” pearl explained. Pink obeyed and smiled something pink and transparent travelled up her legs stopping half way up her body. “Woah” “it’s how you control the ship my diamond” the pearl explained “ oh...okay!” Pink moved her legs as she tried to launch the ship “ Now jump My Diamond” pearl instructed and pink did so. The ship flew up “Now I will do the rest although you do have to stay there” pearl said “Great…”pink said bored. The two travelled through the galaxy and then the planet approached Approaching Planet 4XD-2XL otherwise known as Earth Beta . The ship announced “ you must get ready my diamond to land the ship” pearl announced. “Of course” pink said extremely bored. The ship landed on the green land.  
Meanwhile on homeworld  
“Blue where is pink?” Yellow asked “she’s gone to Beta Earth” Blue said nervously “ WHAT?!?” Yellow Yelled “ I just told you” Blue said quietly “ Did she Dare sneak off again!” Yellow screamed “No I let her go” “ WHAT WHY?!?” Yellow replied ”Because she was right we constantly smother her and make it impossible for her to do anything but sneak off” “ IF she actually did her work as a diamond and not just play about then she wouldn’t have to beg or sneak off to go to places she could just go!” Yellow screamed “Yellow please she’s a child. You’re being unreasonable” Blue mumbled. “It seems I’m the only one being responsible!” She cried. “Yellow hush!” Blue yelled back. Blue then clicked on her screen “pink took her palanquin and ship I’m going to prove to you she’s alright” blue explained as the screen opened to show pink out of her palanquin interacting with humans as her guards watched nearby “See she’s fine” blue assures “ hmm we will see I’m going there” Yellow said preparing to leave “huh what’s going on?” Blue asked yellow looked back and it seemed like the humans and pink were dancing. Pink however accidentally punches the cliff causing it to crack . It looks like it’s about to fall on a human and pink looks up to see what happened . Her eyes open in fear and she is shocked. She runs towards the human “Pink! No!” The two diamond yell in unison but know she can’t hear them. Pink runs forward her gem glowing she lands next to the human and pushes them out of the way but before she can move out of the way the rock gets to close so as a last resort pink is able to summon her shield causing the rock to clang on it but it isn’t enough and it presses pink to the ground not enough to poof. The diamonds shut of the feed and run towards their ships . They arrive at the planet to see pink lying on the floor with humans tending to her “I think she has a wound” one says “ is that why the shiny part is cracked?” Another asks “ Bring the Healer” says a third. Pink tries to speak but glitches and starts talking backwards as the crack grows. She clutched her gem and wonders if she will shatter and die before ever becoming a true diamond.


	30. A vision

Pink makes a gasping sound as she wakes up for her little nap “You finally awake sweetie” Blue coos as she turns around do look at her. Pink looks around realizing that they are on Yellow’s ship, Pink rubs her eyes and yawns “Yeh…” she then asks “Where are we heading?” as Pink stands up and looks out the window seeing all the stars as they fly by. “Their beautiful” Pink states in awe, Blue chuckles while Yellow rolls her eyes and says “You say that everytime Pink” “But it’s true mother!” Pink says. “You came from a Star or at least a part of a star” Blue says as she walks up and places her hands on Pink’s shoulder looking at the stars as well, Pink then remembers that all of them are on Yellow’s ship she looks up to her mom asking “Why are we all on mother’s ship?” Blue says “We’re going on a little adventure sweetie”. Pink asks “Is it to one of your colonies?”, Blue looks unsure before replying “Yeah we are...” Yellow interrupts “Usually it would only be your mom or You and your mom going if I was off of homeworld but we thought it would be a nice family outing.” One the excitement dies down Pink thinks about the weird dream she had it just felt so real, perhaps she could talk to a Sapphire about it. Blue looks at Pink she asks “Is something wrong dear, you look troubled” Pink thinks if she should tell her mothers about her dream and remembers that they probably won’t stop prodding until she does and keeping silent just makes them more suspicious. “I had it dream… It felt so real…” This makes Blue curious as Yellow just rolls her eyes, Blue asks in a worried tone “Was it a nightmare?” Pink shakes her head and says “It started off with me asking you if I could go to earth at first you said no but then eventually you decided to allow me to go” Upon hearing this Yellow laughs and says “Oh Pink it was just a dream, that would never happen in real life, earth is just to dangerous for you”, Blue on the other hand nods her head and says “Although me letting you go to earth will never happen that doesn’t mean you should laugh at her Yellow she is obviously having problems with this dream of hers, Pink please continue” Blue once again turns her full attention to Pink. Pink sighs and continues “So I went to Earth it was fun and you were trusting my court in looking after me since you were to busy, Mother came looking for me and once you said I was on earth she flipped. You pulled up a screen to prove that I was doing fine which I was until I punched a cliff and rocks started to fall it, it was heading to a human and so I protected them cracking my gem, you guys rushed to get me and the last thing I remember is thinking If I would ever become a full Diamond”. Blue reassures Pink “Pink of course you will become a fully grown Diamond you just have to wait and not do crazy students that could shatter you” Blue brings Pink closer for a hug, Yellow stops driving the ship and walks up to Blue and Pink she says “Pink to be allowed to go anywhere off homeworld without us especially on your own you must have both our permission” Blue argues “Yellow she is already aware she needs both our permission for major things you don’t need to lecture her cause of a dream!” Yellow rolls her eyes and says “I was just checking she knew that” Yellow joins their hug. Yellow continues driving for a while Pink lays her head in Blue’s lap looking bored she groans “Are we there yet?” Yellow just says “We will get there when we get there” Pink just asks “Why couldn’t we bring our Pearls?” Yellow responds with “This is a personal trip it’s only going to be us three” Pink then becomes a tad suspicious and asks “Aren’t we going to one of mom’s colonies don’t we need other gems?” Yellow just says “We will be going to your mom’s colony once we arrive to our first destination.” The ship lands on an interesting type of space object Pink after following her moms off the ship looks around and asks bored “What are we doing here, there's absolutely nothing but this giant crater.” Blue just smiles and says “This is the place where your meteor came from this old star dies years before something crashed into it and made a piece fly off that is why there is a giant crater here” Pink looks around in disbelief that she came from this dead star so far away from homeworld it took most of the day to even get here at a ship that can travel at thousands of light speed per minute she asks “How do you know this is the star specifically and what happened?” Blue says “We had some gems look into it, it’s properties, How far did has it come, judging from the current layout of space where do you think it could have come, and analyzed the patterns of stars and planets throughout the galaxy to see any patterns. Every single test lead to this Star right here” Yellow then says “We thought it would be a nice family trip to visit the star you came from. The Diamonds walk around the black dwarf star Blue and Yellow looking at everything the star has (Which is not much) With Pink trailing behind them utterly bored out of her mind. “MOM! THIS IS SO BORING….” Pink groans, Blue turns around to face Pink “This is where you came from daughter, shouldn’t you be a little more excited to come back from where you came?” Pink still has a bored face that just says I want to leave this dreadful place Blue rolls her eyes and sighs “I guess we can go to my colony now…” PInk cheers while Yellow mumbles “I would have liked to see more of this star…” They board Yellow’s ship and take off heading to one of Blue’s colonies.


	31. A visit

Blue diamond hated newly emerged sapphires purely for the fact that they acted so nervous when first emerged than their visions were often wrong. So that’s why when her new {replacement} sapphire rushed into her throne room on Galxus 9 to proclaim a ‘wonderful vision’ did she dismiss it.  
“My diamond” the sapphire spoke as she rushed forward into the throne room. Blue , yellow and pink were sitting down and having a normal family conversation. “Sapphire?” She questioned raising an eyebrow. “I have seen the most wonderful vision however there is a set back” Blue was curious “Tell me your vision” “Pink Diamond when she reaches her 18th stage will finally receive a colony! It will be a great success! However...White Diamond shall try and thwart her plans” sapphire muttered “But the light of Pink, blue and yellow shall prevail!” The sapphire said reaching a grand concendo. “However” she grew quiet and solemn again “however?” Yellow asked “This is one path on the river of possibility. This reality hinges on one moment , if it goes differently then the great diamond will lose a member.” “ What is this moment Sapphire?” “ If Pink Diamond is allowed to go to Earth Beta whilst yellow is away and pink goes with only her court then she will die , if pink is not allowed then she will survive” sapphire predicted “Sapphire Enough...That will be All” Blue diamond says clapping her away. Blue diamond and yellow diamond were skeptical about the vision because the sapphire was new however pink felt sick to her stomach or rather gem. She knew the vision the sapphire had had because she had seen it herself. It was the future lest she change her ways. Pink decided she would change her ways then and there and try and become someone her moms could be proud of. By the time they returned to homeworld yellow and blue had forgotten about the vision until yellow sapphire greets them and tells them the same vision. Now yellow sapphire was one of the oldest gems on homeworld not much younger than yellow diamond herself. She couldn’t be classed as new. Perhaps a flaw with age? No..Gems don’t have flaws with age but then again she Came from a different age didn’t she? An age were gem making was different to how it is now. Perhaps she was flawed however blue and yellow now knew they could not dismiss this vision and it had to be addressed.   
Pink diamond walked through the halls of her palace to her room just as she sat down her pearl {NoT HEr PeArL} addressed her. “My Diamond, Blue Diamond has called for you in the extraction baths” she said looking up with the diamond salute “Ok sure” pink said walking through the doors of her room and walked to blue diamonds baths. She opened the door and walked up the large steps. Sure enough, Blue was in the water “Pink! Come on in” pink ran and jumped in splashing blue diamond with water. Blue diamond let pink sit on her form. “Yellow should be here in just a minute” blue explained. As if on cue the doors open and the yellow coloured matriarch walked into the room followed of course by her snooty pearl. As yellow ascended the stairs, pink jumped up and jumped at yellow landing on her face. “Pink?!” After which yellow sat in the pool and pink climbed on yellows hair “pink come down you could hurt yourself” blue chimed and pink slide down yellow as if she was a slide. The three diamonds laugh and talk for some time until they have to separate because of their duties. 

Meanwhile shattered remains of guards lay on the floor of the same docking bay Pink had tried to use to escape. A single lone ship has escaped and was quickly moving toward a bright star. Inside contained a familiar pink pearl. He hair in princess Laya inspired buns and her skirt parting in the middle with her pink gemstone in her navel. The pearl slowly approached the star. She stood atop of the still ship being healed down by the ships false gravity and her gem settings, the heat from the star was blazing. The pearls colour faded and she became grey “Ahh Yellow you always had a flair for the dramatics” the pearl spread her arms wide and the star opened in half to reveal a single white shard.  
“One down...Several million to go”


	32. Making Sure

Blue and Yellow are walking together, Blue is thinking of her newest Sapphire’s vision while Yellow is just trying to enjoy their walk “I can’t stop thinking about what the sapphires said” Blue says worried “I love Pink so very much I don’t want her to… to… die…” Blue breaks into tears at just the thought. Yellow wipes away the tears and puts a comforting hand on Blue “It's been bothering me as well, especially how White Diamonds was mentioned of being alive in the future…” Yellow says, Blue asks “Is that possible? If all her shards come back… We’re able to make cluster’s aren’t we” “Perhaps… But I spread the shards all over space… unless someone still under White’s influence is going to collect all of them.” Yellow responds. Blue’s eyes widen “ Her pearl… Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG mentioned that the Pearl that was assigned to her went missing recently… There has also been some gems that got shattered, and a ship is missing from the docks.” Blue says in realisation. Yellow thinks for a while before stating “We will catch that Pearl, sh...shatter her and along with White spread her shards far and wide as with White we will collect all her shards, and make them even smaller bubbling each and every one of them” Blue questions “Where will we place them all though Yellow” “We will make new structures all over universe to place them one in each and make them almost impossible to break into, Only a Diamond would be able to, it will also be guarded with many soldiers as well. We will do to both White Diamonds and White Pearls shards”. Blue nods and agrees to the Plan before she says quietly “What about Pink… the colony…” Yellow just crosses her arms “Isn’t obvious we’ll just never giver her one” but Blue questions “But Pink wants to be like us and she wants to have a colony we can’t keep her from having one forever especially when she is older” Yellow snorts “We are her parents and the monarchs of homeworld, We will tell her clearly that she will not be getting a colony ever and if she attempts to argue we’ll assert our authority over her “. Blue shakes her head and says “Yellow she is still young and doesn’t understand why we do the things we do, we will need to take a different approach to get her to understand” Yellow asks Blue “Well do you have a better idea?” Blue nods her head yes and says “ We can show that having a Colony is not only extremely boring but very stressful we could try scaring her away from even wanting one” Yellow just raises one of her eyebrows, Blue huffs retorting “Well at least it’s better than your plan!” In the end they agree on a combination of both their ideas clearly stating to Pink that she will never get a Colony, why and trying to sway her into not even wanting one. The Diamonds start their Plan they have some gems track and Poof White Pearl and take her back to homeworld, The Shatter Pearl into thousands of pieces bubbling each and every one. They start building the building to hold the bubbled shards and also start tracking down all of Whites. In the meanwhile they tell Pink what they have come to decide. “WHAT!? You aren’t even going to give ME a CHANCE even when I’m OLDER, But that’s not fair, you said when I’m older, a fully grown diamond and mature if I wanted a colony I COULD GET ONE!” Pink screams at her parents after hearing what they have to say. There are a few gems that would like to interfere but are to afraid thinking they might get shattered for speaking up, so they just stay quiet and watch. “I know you are upset dear but it’s for your own good” Blue says trying to calm Pink down but Pink just continues her tanget “Oh please you just don’t trust me with my own colony!” Yellow having enough she stands up straight walking towards Pink, towering over her. “Pink it’s not that we don’t trust you it’s that the sapphires visions are almost never wrong and all the Sapphires saw the same fate for you”, Pink questions “They also said that it could be successful if I just never go to earth!” Yellow says sternly “We are not taking any risks!” Yellow kneels down, she grabs a hold of Pink’s chin and roughly makes Pink look at her before saying “We will not take any risk on your life!” Yellow says, she let’s go once she feels that Pink understands and leaves. Blue decides to stay and try to calm Pink down. Over the next few decades, The Diamonds have managed to track all of White’s shards and have broken her shards into even more shards to the point where you can barely see them, they bubble each and every one of them and send the bubbles off to the new buildings they have build all around the universe. Each shard is in a bubble in a building by itself being protected by heavy duty soldiers and built so secure that only Yellow and Blue are able to break into it and enter. Yellow and Blue take extra caution to make sure no one tries to put White together they have also equipped a camera in each building so they can view any of White Diamond or her pearl’s shards at any point mapping each spot on a map that they have hidden in their gems and even so each Diamond has only half of the map just to be extra careful. Pink after hearing about all the cautions her parents are taking has started thinking that both her moms have gone crazy.


	33. Change your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch this video https://youtu.be/PwpoPkiIwU8

“Mom how do you feel about white?”

….

 

The big ballroom on homeworld still had all four diamond thrones. Pink walked up to them and instead of stopping at her throne she continues and leaps up to her throne.   
You’ll never be anything without me my starlight   
Those words echoed in pinks head   
She sat on the large throne and reminisced of a simpler time . The homeworld disco gem thing began to sing a background tune and pink sung over it  
“I don’t need you to respect me , I respect me”  
She looked up and clutched her gem  
“I don’t need you to love me , I love me”  
She remembers her trauma and her anorexia, her bulimia and self esteem issues and thinks how she is past that now  
“But I want you to know you could know me”  
Despite everything white has done pink still loved her. All pink ever wanted was white appreciation something she never got.   
“If you change your mind”   
Pink imagined her talking to white   
“If you change your mind”  
She imagined her listening   
“If you change your mind”  
She imagined her agreeing   
“Change your mind”   
She Imagined her and white having fun and spending time together.  
Pink stopped and looked up at the ceiling a single tear falling from her face far down to reach the polished floor. Pink truly believed white could change.  
I am you and you are a part of me. A part I have to suppress  
Pink shuddered, it was If white was right behind her. Pink turned round to see nothing but empty throne. “Like she could suddenly appear behind me...My Moms took care of her and made sure she would never come back...still I wish she could come back” Pink said snorting before sighing.   
I'd rather be free  
Pink remembers that time , she can remember when she felt so in despair she wished to be away from her moms  
From here  
Homeworlds prison still surrounded her ...nothing had changed. Why did she feel so different? She lay back on the throne lying on her back on the huge white throne.  
“Familiar  
Why is this so familiar?” She looked up and sighed   
“Familiar  
Like something I used to know” were her old issues coming back?  
“Familiar  
Staring up at the ceiling” the colours swarmed before her eyes , her vision blurring as tears formed but she quickly wiped them away   
“Familiar  
I swear that I know this feeling” she looked up again and remembered countless hours of sitting in her room alone and bored   
“Where everybody wants me to be like mom  
(Wants me to be like mom, wants me to be like mom)” it’s true ...she was constantly being compared to the two other matriarchs   
“And everything I do, I do it wrong  
(I do it wrong, I do it wrong)” she remembered the ball where white had scoffed at her efforts to become a diamond. She remembered the countless looks of disappointments when pink insisted on a new organic pet only to abandon it occasionally and for the organic to cause trouble before being ‘put down’  
“I'll sway them with a joke or with a song  
(Or with a song)” this was why she held balls and made her moms smile.. it was the only thing she was good at...being a clown  
“And maybe that'll help us get along” countless hours spent bonding in the baths come to mind  
“Familiar  
Why is this so familiar?” She said in frustration   
“Familiar  
Like something I used to do  
(Something I used to do)” she remembered how she had changed   
“Familiar  
That I used to throw a tantrum  
Insisting that "Hey, I'm a diamond too"” she remembers screaming at Yellow how she was just like her on the jungle moon base  
“I bet I Drove them crazy all the time  
(Crazy all the time)” she remembered yellow diamonds look of annoyance at being disturbed to play dolls.  
“ They love me but they're leaving me behind” she remembers being left with only Amethysts to keep her company   
“With more important places they should be  
(Places they should be)”she remembers blue and yellows countless colonies   
“Than hanging out with someone just like me” she clutched her gem . She was so small

“Familiar  
That's why it's so familiar  
(That's why it's so familiar)” She perked up   
“Familiar  
Like someone I used to be  
(Used to be)” she smiled   
“Familiar  
But this time I've had some practice  
(This time I've had some practice)  
At helping a troubled person  
(A Troubled person )” she thought back to her shattering the glass at jungle moon

“Oh I'll get them all together in one place  
And once we're all together face to face” smiling at the thought of them bonding   
“I'll show them all the error of their ways  
And stop their spread of terror across space” she thought back to the horrible process that was colonisation. There had to be a better way to do it. She pushed herself off the throne and controlled her decent landing graciously on the ballroom floor. She ran off and called her pearl “ PEARL!” And she Came running afraid that pink was hurt or upset “M’Diamond?” The pearl questioned “ Prepare for a ball as soon as possible and notify yellow and blue...tell them that I’m hosting a ball and also...invite everyone!

“Pinks hosting a ball?” The blue one said   
“I hope she isn’t pulling a stunt like last time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch this video https://youtu.be/PwpoPkiIwU8


	34. Preparation

Pink is looking through all the clothes she had “Ughh Why couldn’t mom or mother have clothes made that didn’t make me look like a fool” Pink complains as she digs through her clothing seeing if anyone of them looked somewhat formal. Pearl watches as Pink tosses her clothing to the ground before saying in a whisper like tone “Well these were clothes that you specifically wanted or was at least ok with it as you were watching as Yellow and Blue designed it even pointing to some things you wanted to change.” “Why Did I have to pick such stupid looking outfits and why did Mom and Mother agree to it” Pink says as she continues digging and checking each one seeing if it looks good “When’s the last time I went through my closet, I still have clothing that I wore when I was ten!” Pink groans, By the time Pink is done digging through her closet her entire room is a mess. Pink looks around and groans in frustration “Why don’t I have anything to wear” Pink says as she flops on her bed. her pearl perks up getting an idea and starts heading downstairs, Pink looks up and asks “Pearl where are you going” but Pearl is too far to hear. Pearl returns after a few minutes carrying a pile of clothing, Pink looks at it curiously “What is that and where did you get it?” Pink asks as she takes it from Pearl looking at it “It’s a dress that Blue and Yellow designed specifically for you, it was a early gift for your tenth birthday they made it pretty big so it could fit you for a quite a few million years but they made it a bit too big so you couldn’t fit it plus you hated it at the time so they put it in storage.” Pink looks at it and tries it on with the help of her Pearl, Once she is fully dressed she looks at it, The dress is beautiful, the dress has a thin poofy transparent like Pink skirt that almost touches the floor, a yellow and slightly transparent pink ribbons tied around the waist that sparkled, a blue garment which is engraved with a bunch of non-sentient pink gems with a diamond cut for her gem, light pink lace sleeves and a flowing transparent light pink cape at the back. Pink looks at awe realizing how beautiful it is “I can’t believe I didn’t like it before… This dress is gorgeous and I’m just the right size for it now… Did Mom and Mother really make such a beautiful dress” Pink says still in shock he pearl comes up beside her nodding her head “Oh, My Diamond you are missing something” Pearl says when she spots another light pink transparent ribbon on the bed. Pink gravs it and starts putting it around her waist before Pearl stops her taking the ribbon and putting it through the little hoops her sleeves have “It is supposed to around your arms and neck, that’s why the hoops are there, My Diamond” Pearl says as she threads the ribbon through the last hoop. “Alright now that we know what I’m going to wear how about hair, what should my hair look like?” Pink says, Pearl thinks for a bit “Well usually a gem would just change her form but you can’t really do that unless you make your form smaller and even that takes a lot of energy from you and unlike other gems you have to constantly keep thinking about how you want your form to look like to keep it that way.” Pearl says. Pink walks over and has opened how little bathroom like room she sits at her dresser trying out different hairstyles, in the end she decides to straighten it and then curl it making short but lovely small curls in her hair. After figuring out her hair she works on her makeup using some paint from her art draw, Pink mixes some red, white and black to make a lovely dark pink color which she put on her hips and put some black paint on her eyebrows “There!” Pink says confidently before turning to her pearl “Actually, Pearl are there any other dresses” Pink asks, Pearl questions “Why, I thought you said it was beautiful” Pink says “Oh it is but… I think this dress would suit for a better occasion and it is still pretty long, I’m pretty sure I’ll trip and make a fool of myself” Pearl nods and helps Pink undress, She puts the dress back in storage while Pink ends up finding another dress deep in one of her mother's storage she looks at the dress and once again looks at it in awe, It’s a bright pink dress that is very see through, very tight, and has a very puffy but short skirt. Pink goes back to her room and tries it on and looks in the mirror the dress barely covers any of her body and leaves little to the imagination. Pearl enters in the room takes once glance at Pink and starts freaking out ““Uh I don’t think you should wear that dress because when White showed Blue and Yellow the dress they flipped out and wanted the dress destroyed but White refused to have it destroyed so Blue and Yellow hid it.” Pink not heeding the pearl’s warning just laughs it off and heads to the ball as she enters the gems gasp as both Blue and Yellow stand up looking quite unhappy at what Pink’s wearing… Pearl looks extremely nervous knowing that the older Diamond would not like the dress as it shows too much, the dress barely covers anything and was made by White. Both Blue and Yellow walk towards Pink, Yellow without saying a word scoops Pink up, Blue announces to the gems “Please remain where you are we shall be right back, then the ball shall continue” Before following Yellow.


	35. Does anybody have a map?

Chapter 35: does anybody have a map?

Pink looked at her mom , she was shoved into her room and yellow flung her clothes at her. Yellow pearl approached pink and gently said “ My Diamond, My orders are to help you dress” pink looks at her annoyed before moving toward the pearl and letting the pearl undress her and put her in her normal clothes. “Oh pink” Yellow said pinching her nose “Pink please understand that that outfit is completely unacceptable for you and it was made by-“white ...I know pearl told me ...she warned me but I didn’t listen”. “ Oh pink” “ I just didn’t want to wear these baby clothes! I want to be proper and perfect like you two I wanted to impress you so that you would listen to what I have to say” pink explained “Oh pink” blue says again before gently singing   
“Have you been trying to build your confidence  
Dear Pink Diamond, I’m perfect the way I am and here's why"  
“I started to”pink said   
“Those words are important, honey They're gonna help you build your confidence”  
“I guess” pink said   
“Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh?  
Can we buck up just enough to see the world won't fall apart?  
Maybe this year, we decide  
We're not giving up before we've tried  
This year, we make a new start  
Hey I know!” Blue diamond perks up   
“You can go around today and show our gems how mature you are  
How 'bout that?”  
“Perfect” Pink says the sarcasm evident   
“I'm proud of you already”  
“Oh, good” pink says rolling her eyes as she starts to walk away and leaves the room   
“Another stellar conversation for the starlogs  
Another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say  
I'm kinda coming up empty  
Can't find my way to you  
Does anybody have a map?  
Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?  
I don't know if you can tell  
But this is me just pretending to know  
So where's the map?  
I need a clue  
'Cause the scary truth is  
I'm flying blind  
And I'm making this up as I go”  
Yellow diamond chases after pink and finds her in a star observatory   
“It's your ball, Pink You are not missing it”  
“I already said I'm not going back”  
Yellow and blue pearl watch looking at pink  
“She doesn't listen Look at her, she probably doesn’t care” Yellow pearl says   
“She definitely doesn’t care” blue pearl wispers back  
“I don't want you going to ball like this, Pink” yellow says  
“Perfect, so then I won't go thanks, Mom!” Pink says skipping out the room  
“Another masterful attempt ends with disaster”  
“The gems are awaiting your return”  
“Give another chance to her  
And watch it all crash and burn”  
“Pink Diamond Destroyed your control room !” Yellow pearl exclaimed  
“ It's a puzzle, it's a maze  
I tried to steer through it a million ways  
But each day's another wrong turn”  
“I better return to the ballroom”  
“If Pink is not ready, I'm going to dismiss the ball”  
Yellow and blue meet up with each other in a hall “you were too soft on her blue” “I didn’t see you doing anything Yellow” blue replies “ I was doing something” yellow said sighing “standing around I know” Blue said rolling her eyes “she needs to be punished” “later we need to bring her back to the ball” blue said   
“Does anybody have a map?  
Happen to know how the hell to do this?  
I don't know if you can tell But this is me just pretending to know  
So where's the map?  
I need a clue  
'Cause the scary truth is  
I'm flying blind  
I'm flying blind   
I'm flying blind  
I'm flying blind  
And I'm making this up as I go  
As I go” the diamonds sang together reaching a grand crescendo. Meanwhile pinks pearl had ran off to find her diamond. She approached the sobbing diamond “ you were right pearl I shouldn’t have worn the dress” pink said “ my diamond please return back to the ball we can still pull this off” pearl said smiling “ no we can’t I’m in trouble there’s no way in hell they are listening to me” Pink said quietly “we don’t know if we don’t try. And anyway if it doesn’t work now there are other times” pearl said gently. “Fine” “PINK” blues worried voice called out as she crashed through the door “ Mom?” Pink asked “ please pink I know you don’t want to but could you please come back to the ba-“I’m going I’m going” pink says cutting her off much to blue's surprise. Pink then walks past her with her pearl in tow and together the two return to the ballroom. “ Announcing the kind and caring Pink Diamond” pink walked in her arms in the position of her mural though not as sharp. Her pearl swiftly followed and together they sat on the throne with the pearl sitting on the step (with pinks permission). Pink looks at the doors and waits for her moms to return.


	36. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink tries to entertain herself

After waiting a couple of minutes Pink finally sees her mom step into the ballroom and sit on their respective thrones. The gems go up to each of them one by one and say a greeting before heading to the dance floor to dance while the Diamonds observe. Pink interrupts the whole ball by groaning out loudly "UGHHH these balls are so so boring..." Both Blue and Yellow look at Pink while Yellow says gritting her teeth "Pink what are you doing?" The gems stare as they see one of their three monarchs lay down and have her legs rest on the back of her thrown while her head is over the edge and twiddling her thumbs. Yellow stands up but Blue lays a hand on Yellow's shoulder encouraging her to sit down once more, Yellow just ends up crossing her arms.Pink perks up and sits up having a idea, she grabs pearls arm and rushes to the dance floor, she starts dancing and Pearl just looks at her awkwardly along with all the other gems. Yellow and Blue are both watching and facepalming at Pink's antics but decide to let it slide and let Pink have her fun thinking 'Well at least she is not groaning in boredom'. Pink drags her pearl into dancing with her, Pink is having so much of a blast she doesn't notice the all the gems eyes are staring and her including her moms.Pearl relaxes slightly and lets Pink take the lead, they both start having fun giggling and laughing. Yellow finally has enough of Pink's antics she walks on to the dance floor, splits Pink and pearl up. Pearl is a little disoriented while Pink just pouts saying "HEY!" While Yellow just rolls her eyes and drags Pink back to her seat. The diamonds continue watching the lesser gems dance both Blue and Yellow looking emotionless while Pink is resting her head on her hand looking annoyed and bored. After another half an hour goes by Pink gets restless once more and decides to dance again but this time Yellow grabs the back of her shirt and retrains her. "HEY" Pink exclaims while Yellow once again rolls her eyes and plops Pink back on her seat. Pink watches as the lesser gems dance in perfect unity like clockwork she wonders how her moms find this entertaining to watch. Pink thinks of something and smiles, Yellow sees that smirk on her face and is immediately suspicious "Pink what are you up to" Yellow asks in a questioning voice while Pink just replies with "Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Which doesn't ease Yellow's concerns. Pink stands up and once again drags her Pearl to the dance floor, Yellow doesn't even bother this time and just facepalms at Pink's antics. The gems knowing Pink are also not surprised and clear the way so Pink and her Pearl can dance instead of trying to avoid being bumped into last time. After a while Blue calmly gets up and makes her way to Pink, Yellow just groans "Not you too!" Blue doesn't respond and whispers something to Pink. Pink looks a little disappointed before letting her mom lead her back to the thrones only this time instead of sitting in their respective seats, Blue lets Pink sit on her lap and cuddle with her to keep her from getting to bored and out of mischief. Finally after a long few boring hours the ball comes to a end and the gems leave, leaving only the Diamonds. Blue has realized that Pink has fallen asleep, she chuckles a little saying "Pink the ball is over time to get up" Pink slowly opens her eyes and Yawns. "Did you have a nice nap?" Blue asks, Pink just nods while Blue gives her a gentle smile "How about we spend some time in my extraction chamber?" Blue suggests, Pink eagerly nods. Blue decides to carry Pink to the bath, Pink just pouts saying "Mmmmmmoooooooooommmmmmmm!" in a annoyed tone, Blue just chuckles more as they head to the bath. Blue puts Pink down and Pink excitedly dives into the pool which makes Blue slightly nervous calling out "Pink watch your head!" Pink resurfaces with a giant grin and just says "Don't worry I'm fine" Yellow joins in giving Blue a kiss before sitting down to relax.


	37. Everything White

Pink dives into the bottom of the ‘pool’ as yellow and blue sit next to each other. Pink swims around the bottom around her mothers feet before bobbling out. Her small pink head bobs up to look at blue and yellow “ How about we play that game!” She exclaims , blue and yellow look at each other before nodding “ Sure!” Blue diamonds exited voice rings out. Pink swims back to the bottom and adjusts herself with her gem so that she can walk around the bottom. She noticed the insignia on the floor and then noticed how the pool was split into four diamond shaped seats with a bit of space separating them. She saw yellow and blue in their respective ‘seats’ . She walks across to her ‘seat’ gently stroking it before turning forward and walking. The light colours of the four diamonds in the pool were faint and only just noticeable but pink walked to whites side and sat down, the idea of a game leaving her as she sat to her depression. Thought white was never really kind to her, she still missed her, despite everything white had done. “Oh white, What have I done?” She said looking down as a tear formed in her eye but instead of sliding down her face it rose to the surface , clearly visible because of the pink tint of the droplet.  
Meanwhile both blue and yellow were wondering what pink was doing because they were listening hard and heard nothing , they were never usually this bad. They knew pink was alright because they saw her moving. Blue, being the panicked mother she was, scooped pink up as she reached into the water. She noticed pink had been crying “ Pink...What’s wrong?” Blue asked her “ Nothing...Mom” pink said looking down, blue frowned and then looked where pink had been -whites chair - her brain helpfully provided. “Oh pink it’s isn’t whi-“No it isn’t . It’s just I never feel like a diamond just a pathetic thing” pink lied ...Well half lied. “ Oh Pink” Blue cradled the small diamond and cooed softly “ You Are a diamond , you’re just different that’s all. Nothing to be ashamed of” Pink forced herself to smirk and smile “ thanks Mom” pink floated down from her hand onto the pool edge and her and her pearl walked off. “Something's not right” yellow muttered “ I Know but she’s fine now...I hope” Blue diamond said softly.   
Pink walked out of blues area instead of turning right for her quarters or straight on for yellows, she walks left to white diamonds quarters. The lights are off until she walks under them , the hallway is dusty and unclean. Lights are falling out and titles look very loose in certain places. The delicate murals white prided herself on were broken and shattered into fragments scattered onto the floor like a massive white mirror. It was like the diamond herself - Pink supposed. Pink arrived at a huge door with two murals both sides of it . One had always baffled her. One mural was of white, that she knew but the other, she had no clue  
.   
Maybe it was white in an old form, she knew white was old like that and liked to keep remnants of the past. Namely the labs and cages of the gem creators in which her place surrounds and protects., Why she would live in her old prison or above it, she didn’t know. Pink strode past the strange mural and opened the door. The door shuddered and slowly glowed as it came alive. The door fully opened to show a vast dark room which turned on with the activation of the door. The lights were dim as usually there was little need for them, when their diamond was at home anyway. Some of the lights flickered but pink paid them no heed. In the middle of the room lay a podium raised up with steps all around leading up to it. It was unbearably empty. Pink walked towards it and sat down gently on it. “Oh White” She said again. Her eyes drifted to the roof which was a viewing area built into the head of the ship showing a brilliant view of the stars. Pink focused on a particularly bright star as she leans back and watched as it seemed to get brighter and closer “ Wait..that’s not a star” pink said squinting as she saw it coming towards her. “ AHHHH!” She screamed as she bolted up and ran away just as an escape pod crashed into the skylight. It was a big escape pod clearly made for a diamond. The pod released and pink could see inside. A Grey Diamond. A Grey Pearl  
“   
“What is going on!””

 

“Who are you?” Pink asked as she looked upon this new person. “ You’re not White” the figure responded with “ No I’m not…She’s gone” pink said the other diamond smiled as her pearl looked up at her. “That is good news. I am Grey Diamond. Nice to meet you” the diamond introduced herself. “ I’m Pink Diamond” pink said “ Pink? I know another pink diamond ...perhaps….Oh no it has been too long. I assume White has erased any existence of us from homeworld?” Grey Asked “ Well Yes considering me , yellow and blue had no idea you existed the only clue is the mural outside this room” Pink said “ Ahh” grey responded “ What do you me ‘us’ anyway!” Pink Yelled remembering the diamonds words “ You are the smart one...I mean me and the other diamond not these yellow and blue you mentioned nor white ether. The Great Homeworld Authority? Have you not heard” Grey explained “ No I haven’t ...sorry” Pink diamond apologised sheepishly. Grey lay down her hand and pink stepped up. Grey was probably as big as white but she wasn’t as mean. Grey smiled at pink and walked over to the very edge of the room. “She’s blocked it off...how curious ...Pearl” Grey spoke and her pearl which was standing beside pinks - Nodded. The pearl stepped forward and placed her hand on the wall where a panel glowed and with a very big creak and a cracking noise, the doors slowly shuffled open. “ Jeeze and I thought those doors were bad” pink said looking back at the main doors. The doors revealed a white room with five thrones. Grey at the top left and white in the middle. The other chairs were different colours with diamonds above them. “ this is just like the ball room!” Pink exclaimed “ this is the ballroom although white probably replaced it” “so what happened?” Pink asked . Grey sighed and placed pink on the pink chair which greatly outsized her.   
“A long time ago there was The Great Homeworld Authority, with its five diamond matriarchs, each diamond lived and served homeworld and contributed something towards it. White diamond the oldest decided one day that she thought the other diamonds flawed. She ordered her gems to attack and destroy. Many gems were shattered, good friends lost. You see, each gem was hand made by each of use and we knew each gem who served us despite there being thousands of them. White disagreed with our methods and liked to mass produce her gems only seeing a few who proved to be ‘worthy’ or ‘perfect’ . She had the advantage with the greater numbers from this method. However, her gems lacked that admiration because she was so distant it was easy to convince them to stop. We, the four diamonds went to put a stop to whites destruction as the ultimate diamond fusion however white outlasted most of our attacks. Our fusion fell apart and before we knew what happened..white had won. She had used her mind powers to control us and split us apart. She walked over to us and said “ You have proved to be worthy diamonds however you are too unstable to keep here. I shall send your far , far away. If you ever make it back. You shall be allowed to rule” then we saw a white light...then i remember waking up on a desolate planet with only my limited fuel on ship and my pearl. According to pearl, she had damaged each pearl in one way which is what happened to her eye. She started us across the far galaxy...so far out of all my sisters , I am the only one to make it back...what happened after little one? How did you , Blue and yellow come to be?” Grey said turning to pink. “ we are The Great Diamond Authority, white createted blue and yellow in her own image but she said they were flawed. Blue and yellow made me from a comet. White controlled me and I almost died. Blue and yellow fused and fought white off. They shattered her and spread her shards across the galaxy.” Pink explained “ I see...they must be very strong” “ I guess” pink said . As she sat on Greys lap. She then noticed the diamond insignia on the floor and how white was perfectly in the middle  
“ if white is gone why were you in her room little one?”  
“It’s a long story”


	38. Mixed thoughts

“PINK!” screams a voice alerting both Pink and Grey. Pink tries to make a scramble to get up and hide grey but her moms have already turned the corner. Seeing Pink sitting in a strangers lap they go into protective mode. Blue quickly snatches Pink up and holds her close while Yellow summons her sword and points it right at Grey’s gem. “You have 10 seconds to explain why you were holding our Pink before I shatter your gem in to tiny little bits!” Grey’s eyes widen and instantly puts her hands to defend herself “I...I can explain!” Yellow’s eyes narrow as she twists grey's arm to where her gem is vulnerable and points her sword nearer to her gem then before. “Explain…” Grey gulps but remembers when she gets a closer look of Blue and Yellow that they were there when she, Red, Indigo and Black were created. ‘I guess after all these years they forgot about us four or maybe White had them forget. It’s kind of funny I remember all of us we used to be so close to each other and now look both her and Blue are giving me death stares. Wait the great diamond authority...’ Grey thinks to herself chuckling at the memories until she feels pain realizing that Yellow is twisting her arm even more. “WELL!? Are you just going to stand here all day giggling to yourself or are you going to give us answers?” Yellow’s sword is starting to dig slightly into Grey’s gem. Pink gets a glimpse of what is happening, Pink sees how Yellow is digging her sword in Grey’s gem she screams “MOTHER! STOP!” ‘Mother…? I’ve never heard a gem call a diamond that… maybe it's a new custom or perhaps Yellow decided to call herself something else.’ Yellow turns her head to Pink “BE QUIET!” she says harshly which makes Pink tear up a little and bury herself further into her mom’s chest. Blue looks up clearly not happy and says sternly to Yellow “Yellow!” ‘ok so Yellow didn't change her name but then why does Pink call her mother?’ “Pink has done nothing wrong yet, maybe she wanted to give this mysterious gem a chance to talk” Yellow mumbles something under her breath. Yellow retorts “I have if I was not giving her a chance to talk I would have already shattered her” Grey decides it time to try to explain she just hopes her old friends believe the story. “I am Grey Diamond, I was made after You, Blue, Red and Black but before Indigo. The four of us Red, Black, Me and Indigo used to be apart of the Great Homeworld Authority while You, Blue and White were apart of the Great Diamond Authority. Once we tried to stand up to White but in the end failed and got sent far far away…” Blue and Yellow look at each other wondering if they should trust Grey. Grey continues “The Great Diamond Authority was apart of The Great Homeworld Authority but had higher status then the rest of us.You three were the Queens while we were the nobility.” Pink takes another look at Grey noticing that Grey was not as big as she thought, still big compared to her but was slightly smaller then her mom and mother. Pink wonders how Grey was able to hold her with her hand but comes to the conclusion that she must have used both of her hands or something. She looks up to her parents both having unsure faces. “I’m not surprised you forgot even I did until I got a closer look at you, it’s been eons since White blasted us far far away from homeworld…and it is not like there was any proof left that we even existed, we were not the matriarchs so we were never put on the insignia and only I have a mural…” Grey says calmly as she stands up and points to her mural. “White was actually about to make me a matriarch as well it’s why she had this created in preparation, I was White’s assistant overseeing some of her colonies, finding new ones and conquering them.” Grey says. “HA! Do you really expect us to believe this, this is ridiculous! You are obviously lying so we let our guard down and you can hurt Pink!” All of a sudden another pod lands and out comes a Red Diamond with her Pearl “Finally we made it back here...But White won’t be happy oh well we stood up to her once we can do it again, maybe we can get the two older Diamonds to help…” Red Diamond says to herself and then looks at Grey and smiles “GREY! You made it too what about Indigo and Black” she asks, Grey just shrugs her arms. Then another ship lands and out comes Indigo and Black both with Weapons out and looking ready to fight. Indigo screams “WHITE WE ARE BACK AND WE ARE HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN YOU MANIAC!” The two look around to see no White to be found instead in her place, Red, Grey, Yellow, Blue and a Pink Diamond? “Where… What? What happened to White… Where is she?” Indigo stutters out. Yellow puts her sword away and crosses her arms starting to slightly believe Grey. “She was shattered and her shards are spread throughout the universe” Yellow says bluntly and without hesitation wanting to move on so she can ask more questions. Indigo and Black put their weapons out, Black walks towards Yellow. “It is nice to meet you once again Yellow” Black says as she extends her   
hand. Yellow looks at Black with distrust, Black catches on and drops her hand. “You don’t remember us, do you Yellow? I guess it’s understandable, even though we were very close before its been eons and I bet you were focusing on other stuff.” Black says in a sad tone. Grey questions “Wait how do you still remember Yellow?” Black answers “Because I had Indigo to keep me company and we talked a lot about the good times we had on homeworld.” “OH MY GOSH! MORE DIAMONDS” Everyone turns their attention to Pink who is bouncing up and down. Grey leads them into the room with the thrones “This was supposed to be a meeting room of some sorts, White was still trying to find the perfect placement for our thrones it was never really complete…” “Actually now that I am hear, I remember, don’t you Yellow? White was trying to find the right placement and the chairs kept falling over, we had a grand time laughing at White’s frustration” Blue says as she looks at Yellow. Yellow looks at Blue likes she has gone mad. “You are letting them get to you Blue…” she remarks. “No, I am not Yellow… Don’t you remember? Eons ago there were seven of us we were pretty close with each other. We were there when they first emerged Grey Diamond was the first top pop out, then it was Black, Indigo popped out after and last but not least Red…” Blue says to Yellow. “Wait I thought I was the third to pop out” Grey asks, Blue shakes her head and responds “No you the first Diamond to emerge out, out of your incubator mates.” “Blue is right, Grey! You all the oldest of the four of us!” Black exclaims. “Don’t think you can tell us what to do though you are only hours older than me and just a few days older than Indigo and Red.” Black continues. Yellow is rolling her eyes still not believing most of it but there is a part of her thinking ‘what if they are telling the truth’ but she just shakes that thought and repriments herself for letting them get to her.


End file.
